


Change of Plans

by Krookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Conflicting Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mating Bites, Mind Fuck, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Volemort, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Sex, Yes he uses google.. deal with it, abuse from silly muggles, bad memories, breath play, dumbledore lives (unfortunately), he's 16, magical bonding, mastrubation, sort off..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krookie/pseuds/Krookie
Summary: Harry finds himself bored out of his skull during the Christmas hols of his sixth year. Saving a snake from the clutches of his cousin and from certain death, the boy who lived doesn't quite understands the ramifications of this actions yet. The lines of fate between Harry and Voldemort will be adjusted and plans changed.I'm really bad at summaries, this is an Harrymort/Tomary fic. Please R&R.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 268
Kudos: 1970





	1. New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not Canon compliant, I will try and get the facts right, but it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen the movies and also this story will have its own creative twist. I do not own anything you recognize.. which is basically everything whaha. Voldemort is currently in snake face mode. 
> 
> Please provide feedback so I can improve, I am not a native English speaker so I sometimes have trouble phrasing things. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: New Friendship**

Harry gazed through the window of his bedroom at the house he was supposed to call home. He scoffed a little. Little Whinging was about as exciting as a dead flubber worm. It was the start of the Christmas holls and the next 3 weeks would be close to torture. Sighting again he brushed a hand trough his messy dark locks. At least he received Dudley’s old bedroom, there was that, and he didn’t have to do all those horrible chores anymore. Standing up briskly from behind his desk, nearly toppling his chair over and walking towards his dear owl “Hedwig” he murmured “You want to go out?” he asked and the bird chirped happily, playfully nipping at his finger.

Opening the window Hedwig took off quickly, quite pleased to be able to stretch her wings again and feel the chilly winter wind through her feathers. Harry stared at the white bird until she was nothing but a spec. It was getting late and the sun was setting, staring at the beautiful skies he frowned having an unsettling feeling in his gut. He would rather even face Voldemort again then face this boredom. His green eyes widening at the thought. What was he thinking, actually preferring fighting a psychotic killer over simply being bored.. “tsk” he hissed and shook his head.

After a few minutes of staring he decided to go and study, he survived his OWLs with surprisingly good grades and was determined to keep them up. He couldn’t forever mooch of the -boy that lived- story. Turning around he was distracted by hissing. Looking around he frowned, what was Voldemort up to now. His heart rate increased, and he frantically looked around, cold sweat gathering all over his back as the hissing increased, not only in volume but also in urgency. It was scared?

_$Cold… alone… Master gone.$_

“Hey Duds, what are you rummaging trough the trash bro! looking for something for your freaky cousin? “Shut up Peter, I heard something” the chubby boy said and kept digging. Harry leaned over the railing of his window and looked around as the hissing suddenly seemed to stop.

“It’s a snake!! Awesome!!” Peter shouted enthusiastically. That certainly got Harry’s attention. “Tiny snake though, lets burn it!” Dudley said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Harry always suspected the boy was off his rockers and this only confirmed it.

 _$Be gone fat human.. .leave nagini be, I kills you and eats you..$_ came the threatening hiss as she raised her head trying to be imposing. Unfortunately for her the size of her didn’t quite relay the message.

“Look at the tiny snake trying to be all bad-ass. C’ome on Duds lets grab it and go to the hide out! I’ll build a fire and we can spit roast it, I’ve always wanted to try that out, pretend like I’m surviving in the jungle. “Peter said slightly impatient but mostly annoyed as he didn’t want to get caught rummaging trough trash.

Dudley snorted like a pig and with courage and speed that surprised Harry grabbed the head of the snake tightly before walking off. The snake struggling and trying to coil around the hand that was holding him. But she was cold, tired and weak so after a few tries she just hung still, her body dragging trough the snow.

Harry snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed his wand and coat before running downstairs only to be blocked by his Uncle. “And where do **you** think you’re going at this hour hmm?”. Harry frowned and couldn’t help but pull a face that portrayed his disgust at the man. He smelled like meat sweat and other unpleasant things. “I am going for a walk, I have trouble focusing on my homework” he said and tried to move past his tub of lard uncle. Vernon was not having it and turned slightly red faced at the dismissive tone of the boy. “You may have received additional benefits in our house boy, but that does not mean that you can disobey our rules!” Vernon hollered, spittle hitting Harry on his cheek. Harry however felt like he had to, no, _needed_ to go outside and save the snake. His head was starting to hurt and his scar tingled a little.

“Let me pass” he warned his uncle. Vernon however was oblivious to the signs of the increasingly upset young wizard and just smirked, enjoying being a pain in the boys ass. “No” he said simply and put his arms in his sides.

Harry took a deep breath and clenched his fists, they were trembling as an emotion he didn’t recognize course through his veins. His sorry excuse for a cousin was about to kill something that he felt he needed to save, that poor snake didn’t deserve this fate. His scar tingled again and he felt a tug in his mind, nudging him to take action.

“I said MOVE” he snarled and grasped his wand digging it under one of the fat mans chins. He vaguely told himself to clean his wand later as the tip dug into the sweaty rolls. The man paled as he saw the look in Harry’s eyes and the feeling of the wand digging into his skin, his retort of him not being allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts died on his lips as he saw the near crazed look in the boys eyes.

Swallowing nervously, he stepped aside allowing Harry to pass. The moment Harry walked through the door Vernon had gotten his bearings back. “Freak!” he spat and slammed the door closed.

Crossing the street, he felt a pull in his gut, he just knew what way to go and he knew time was running out for the poor snake. _$I’m coming, hold on.. almost there_ $. He hissed even though there was no-one to hear him. His heart slammed in his rib-cage, his whole body pulsing, screaming at him to go faster, urging him on. _Save Nagini…kill the boys kill.._ a voice in the back of his head almost screamed.

In the meanwhile Peter had gotten a fire going and rubbed his hands, warming them over the fire. “You ready Duds?”. Dudley frowned and looked at the snake in his hands, how were they going to do this, he certainly didn’t want to get bitten. “That snake is going to bite me, how on earth do you want to spit roast it?” he asked. Peter rolled his eyes “I dunno, kill it first? “he grunted “it’s not rocket science jo..just smash its head it with a rock or stab it or sumthing” he shrugged nodding at the knife in Dudley’s pocket.

Dudley dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small pocket knife, flipping it open and looking at the now frantic snake who had seemingly understood the conversation between the boys. “haha look at it squirming!” he said and slammed the snake down on the cold muddy floor raising his arm to bring the knife down and pin the poor snake to the ground.

 _$master.. please help nagini!$_ the snake hissed panicking and braced herself for the inevitable.

“Don’t move Dudley”.

Dudley froze as he felt a familiar poke in his neck. This was the second time he got threatened by Harry with his wand and it made his whole body paralyze in fear. Sweat gathering on his head as he breathed through his nose, nose wings flaring as he halted all movement in his body, knife still raised in the air, ready to strike.

“Release.. the snake” Harry growled digging the wand in a tad deeper into the boys skin. “s’just a snake P..potter..” came the stammered words. Peter frowned “hey, what do you think your doing, Duds kick his ass man!” he shouted and Dudley paled at his friends words. “He didn’t mean it! here, take the fucking snake!!” Dudley practically screamed and tossed the little snake towards Harry, the poor creature curled up in a little ball to protect itself.

 _$Don’t be afraid little one, I can help you$._ Harry hissed and lowered a hand to the cold floor, palm down beckoning the snake to slither to him. _$You speak the tongue..?$._ Harry gave the snake a kind smile and nodded. _$I will not let any-one harm you, I swear it$._

Peter didn’t quite understand what was going on, but the moment he heard Harry hissing and the snake responding he freaked out. “I’m out duds, see ya later bro!” he said and took off.

Nagini slowly unfurled herself from her position and slowly moved towards the hand, she seemed to hesitate for a second before moving forward and curling her body around the boys wrist, scales sliding over his skin reveling in the heat of his skin.

Harry shivered as he felt the cold scales move over his arm. Poor thing was freezing! Pulling back his wand from Dudleys neck he pocketed it. “Don’t you dare mention this to uncle and aunt, do you understand?” he said coldly, his green eyes peering down at the fat excuse of a boy. “yeah.. sure no words” Dudley muttered and absently rubbed the spot on his neck where the wand had pressed down.

Harry got up and took a deep breath, all was ok, the snake was safe, he was successful. The throbbing in his head and tingling of his scar had disappeared and he felt lighter for some reason and cursed the rules of not being allowed to use Magic yet outside of Hogwarts.

Walking off he felt the snake slither up his arm towards his neck and it curled around it, not tight but tight enough to feel the silky scales move on his skin with each movement of the snake.

 _$Nagini was it.. familiar name $._ Harry hissed softly. Nagini stayed silent. _$You must be tired, I will take you home but you can’t show yourself to any of my relatives, they are not kind.. actually the boy that tried to kill you is my cousin$._ At this news he felt the coils of the snake tighten somewhat. _$jussst stay close to me and you will be safe$_.

Harry returned home quickly and ran upstairs slamming his door closed and locking it. He took off his coat and gently coaxed the snake off his neck so he could have a good look at her. His hand gently caressed the scales to check for injuries. The snake seemed to lean into the touch much like a cat would do and reared her head. She was definitely a constrictor, perhaps a royal python, seeing her size. Her markings where off so he got his phone and googled some photos of various snakes and held the phone next to her. _$This one?$_ Harry asked as he pointed at the royal python picture.

Nagini shook her head and her forked tongue flickered out to the screen. $Nagini big snake$ came the hiss. Harry chuckled and gently petted the snake on her head. $ _You sure are$._

Yawning he stretched and grunted as his vertebrae popped satisfyingly. “Time to get some rest, you can sleep with me if you want to keep warm” he whispered and winked. His uncle and aunt would shut down the heating of the house soon to save money and the nights in winter could be rather cold.

Undressing and changing to his dark green PJ’s he chuckled to himself, Ron would clobber him if he ever saw Harry in Slytherin green PJ’s. But in all honestly preferred the dark green color opposed to the royal red of Gryffindor. A stab of sadness made him rub his chest some as he thought about his friends.

 _$Young master is sick?$_ came the curious inquiry from his new friend. _$No Nagini, I just miss my friends.. life is not always easy… I wish I was just a normal boy.. no that’s not true, I love Magic, just without always having to fear for my life would be nice”$_. He hissed and stroked the lightning bolt scar before he quite realized what he was doing. Nagini slithered on his hand again as Harry moved to his bed and settled himself into the fluffy blankets.

 _$You knows name Nagini, what isss the name of young master?”$_. Harry blinked and realized he hadn’t even introduced himself “ Harry.. just.Harry” he muttered and felt his eyes start to droop. He felt so tired suddenly and before he knew it he fell asleep, the Snake he had rescued curled up on his chest under his PJ’s.

 _$Hharry..Potter$_ Nagini hissed and and settled down for rest as well. She wished her Master was here, having no idea what had happened to her, one moment she was about to enjoy a fresh kill, courtesy of her master and the next moment she saw a large flash and was flung so an unknown location, much and much smaller. The first thing she did was try and contact her master but when she tried she felt like she hit a mental wall. She felt she could send thoughts to her master but could not receive them. Or so it seemed. And now in a deranged twist of fate, she ended up being saved by none other then the boy who lived, Harry Potter himself. She wondered how it was that he didn’t recognize who she was. She focused again and tried to reach for her master but running into the same wall, hissing in frustration Nagini closed her eyes and tried to rest while she could, she was a good snake and could always try later.

Little did they both know that the moment Harry had touched her, Nagini had successfully managed to open a link with her master providing the information needed.

_One hour prior_

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne, tapping a long thin finger on the arm rest. In front of him Malfoy sr. was kneeling in the cold dirt. His form trembling slightly and his normally impeccable platinum blond hair in disarray. “Why..have you not found her!! Are you THAT incompetent!!!!?” Voldemort roared and with a furious hiss fired another Crucio at the Malfoy taking great enjoyment in seeing him writhe in the mud. “P..please my lord!!!!” came the scream.

After about 10 seconds he lifted the curse with an elegant flick of his wand leaving Malfoy sitting in a puddle of his own vomit, piss and mud. “You disgust me Luciussss.. Go away and do not bother to return unless you have news of my precious Nagini” he spat waving a hand dismissing the man.

Lucius got up, hurting and embarrassed. “Y-yes my L-lord” he said and bowed as graciously as his cruciatus affected body could handle before turning on his heel and disapparated from the location.

Voldemort clenched his fists, red eyes glinting in pure rage when he suddenly felt her. _$Nagini..$_ he hissed and leant forward in his throne. Where was she.. she was scared, and cold, and hurt. .then he felt warmth and the moment Nagini had touched Harry’s skin, Voldemort’s eyes rolled back in his head and a vision formed. He saw her being grabbed by a fat boy, they threatened to do unspeakable things to his precious one. Rage consumed him but left him all together when he saw who saved her, those cursed green eyes vividly burned into his mind. _$Harry Potter…$_ he hissed so stunned that he reverted to Parseltongue. The next few moments he saw flashes of the address, the house, the boys bedroom and him trying to identify what type of snake Nagini was.

An amused chuckle left him as he realized the boy who lived did not seem to recognize his precious. Perhaps that was for the best for now. The location of Harry’s safehouse had always been an enigma for him, until now… his beautiful Horcrux had connected with Harry, how this was possible he did not know yet. Falling out of the vision Voldemort gasped as he returned to reality. Thank merlin he was alone, it wouldn’t simply do to have to explain this to his followers. Panting from exertion he laughed, not a superficial chuckle but a full blown belly laugh as he finally had an opportunity to end it all! Tonight, he would kill his long-life nemesis, the one that took his life, his body and prevented him to fully executing his plans so far. “Yess… after tonight dear Harry, you will be no more!” he hissed sibilantly before gracefully standing up from his throne, his black robes flowing behind him. “There you..are” he almost purred and with a loud pang disaparated straight to Harry's bedroom.


	2. I'm your what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very attentive reader notified me that I made a mistake by calling Harry Dudley’s nephew, while it should be cousin. It was an error on my part. Sorry and thank you for the feedback!

**Chapter 2: I’m your what??**

Voldemort Apparated into Harry’s bedroom with a soft pop throwing up a muggle repelling charm on the door, muffliato, anti-apparition charm and some other spells to prevent young Potters escape and being disturbed by any unwanted guests.

Gazing at the young man sprawled in the bed, one leg above the blankets, both arms up above his head much like how a baby would sleep.

Voldemort soundlessly moved towards the bed, red eyes glaring at the young man that defied him in every step he made so far, but tonight that would stop. He would be victorious over the young potter and fulfill the prophecy. A quick killing curse should suffice, though that would just be too easy, perhaps some rounds of crucio, or sectumsempra and watch the boy bleed out. He could almost envision the look of despair on that old coot’s Dumbledore’s face as he gathered the broken dead body of the boy who used to live. The thrill of the thought shot though Voldemort’s body like an electric shock, so delicious to finally be able to extract his revenge.

Taking a step closer he saw a familiar form huddled up in the crook of Potters neck. The snake was awake and almost vibrating with joy. His master had found her! _“$Come Nagini, I do not want you to hurt yourssself$_ he hissed and held out his hand ignoring the fact that his beautifully Horcrux had turned into a pint sized snake. The snake looked at the still sleeping Potters face seemingly hesistant before slithering off to her master’s hand. Shivering in pleasure as their bond fully opened again the moment they touched. But not only the bond opened, she instantly increased in size and within seconds had regained full size again.

Harry’s eyes shot open as he felt a weight on his chest, seeing the now gigantic body of the snake he had saved slither off his chest “N..nagini?” he said sleepily and rubbed his eyes trying to get up. “Yess.. Nagini, my snake Potter.. “came the sibilant hiss from right next to him.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, brilliant green met blood red and for a second everything stopped. “Fuck me..” Harry cursed and grappled for his wand. “Ah ah ah” tutted the dark lord who was now holding his wand. “So careless, I truly do not understand how you managed to live for as long as you did”.

Harry jumped out of the bed and tried to get as much distance between them as possible. Looking at Nagini again he remembered the attack on mr.Weasley. “Very good Potter, it seems you are starting to remember” Voldemort hissed as he held Harry at wand point. “I remember because I was there.. I was the snake, I.. “ he said stopping as his throat seemed to close up with emotions. It had taken a lot of him to try and rationalize that it wasn’t him possessing the snake but Voldemort. But seeing that snake attack the man he would consider a father with the exception of Sirius and he was powerless to stop it, could only watch. He had even felt the excitement of the snake as the fangs bore into the mans flesh, felt the venom leave its teeth and inject itself into its victims veins. Tasted the blood that pored out of the man as he was relentlessly attacked.

While Harry was close to having a panic attack Nagini was hissing at her master pleased that she regained her previous form _. $”Massster.. young hatchling saved Nagini, fat human would have burned Nagini$”_ But Voldemort held out his hand silencing his dearest horcrux. His mind was pre-occupied with what the boy had just said and then it clicked like the final puzzle piece in a puzzle. The boy was a horcrux.. his horcrux.. the one he did not intent to make. It made so much sense that he let out a sardonic laugh, all the visions he shared with potter, the ability to make the boy hurt by just feeling angry or coming closer. Though that was now pas tense since he had absorbed some of the boys blood in the graveyard ritual. It was because of the connection between his horcruxes the moment potter touched Nagini that he had been able to locate them both.

Staring at the boy, red eyes wide and breath increasing he did a step closer. This would change everything! He felt relief that he had not been successful in destroying the boy, if he had he would have lost a piece of his soul. He wondered if Dumbledore knew.

“Potter… Harry” he hissed and took another step closer to the panicking boy.

Harry looked at the man just staring at him, then his red eyes widened making them even bigger then normal and the stare he received was enough to give him goosebumps. Soon that feeling changed into something else that he quickly suppressed. His breaths were coming out fast creating little clouds in the air. The room was truly freezing, and he was happy that he was at least not sleeping naked. The thought about standing naked in front of the dark lord was strangely hilarious and he couldn’t help but smirk lightly as he got his bearings back together. This was Voldemort, he had to fight, alert Dumbledore. Anyone...

“What do you want.. how did you find me! $ _you tricked me$_ Harry hissed to Nagini making the large snake shake her head. Before she could speak Voldemort spoke up $ _Of course you also speak the tongue..i wouldn’t expect anything lesss from my dear Horcrux”$_.

“Your what!!!?” Harry nearly screamed, horror gracing his features. Shaking his head his green eyes filled with tears. It made sense in a weird way, their connection. His ability to speak to snakes. But he just didn’t want to believe it. No no it just couldn’t be Voldemort was lying, he must be. Looking up at the other he took a brave step forward, trembling hands clenched to fists. “Liar” He hissed. “You are just trying to manipulate me.. Dumbledore warned me you would try this, that’s all you do, you lie and torture and kill” he spat angerly his green eyes shining brilliantly.

Voldemort snarled and advanced quicker then his pet snake. His long body pressing Harry against the wall. He wandlessly bound the boys wrists above his head with a sticking charm making Harry’s chest press forward against his. “I have no reason to lie to you _$my horcrux$_ “he purred his mouth hovering close to Harry’s “You know it is true..you feel it” he hissed and pressed closer.

Harry whimpered and flushed as the man pressed against him, the emaciated skeleton that had emerged last year from that cauldron seemed to have disappeared, muscles and flesh now replacing bone. He seemed fit even. Harry wanted to feel disgusted, he really did. But his groin stirred at the proximity, his scar gave him a pleasant buzz and to add to his confusion Voldemort seemed equality affected.

“Fuck you” harry spat angerly and Voldemort laughs, the sound strangely warm.

“Hmmh perhaps later my dear Horcrux.. “he said reveling in the boys confusion.

Harry closes his eyes and averts his face from the dark lords. “Just get it over with and do what you came here to do” he spat his while body trembling with anticipation. He’s at the mercy of his worst enemy and can only await his fate.

“Come on Harry, where is that fiery temper, that spirit you have shown me for all these years hmm?” came the hiss near his ear. If Voldemort had a nose it would have brushed against the shell of his ear but as he didn’t, his scaly skin brushed over it makes him shudder in what he can only pray will be perceived as disgust.

Voldemort gave a deranged smirk. “You cannot hide your true feelings from me my horcrux..not anymore..not when I know how you feel like, inside of me. Why fight, what has the light ever done for you? Dumbledore has ne-“. Harry’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed “Don’t you dare speak of him, Tom!!” he snarled interrupting Voldemort’s speech. The dark lord’s eyes flashed a darker red at the mention of his name and he roughly grasped the boys chin. “You might have earned certain.. benefits for being a part of me Harry, but if you want your life to be pleasant I suggest you refrain from using that name.. do NOT forget whom you are dealing with” he hissed deceptively quiet and released him seeing crescent marks from his nails in the boys skin. Tutting to himself he gently stroked a finger over the little marks healing them instantly.

“I think I will take my leave for now.. Do not try and contact your friends or teachers mentioning our little meeting here or finding Nagini.. I will know and that post will be brought straight to me, the owl delivering the post will be destroyed. I need to think about our next move my dear Harry”. Voldemort hissed and gave the young man a contemplative look before stepping back abruptly and negating the sticking charm binding Harry’s wrists.

“Y-you’re leaving?” came the slightly baffled response from Harry. “Don’t worry, I will not stay gone for long, you see dear Harry, these events have effectively derailed my original plans, you do not think I still intent to kill you now that I know what you are?” Voldemort scoffed as if the boy was an idiot. “I need to come up with a new plan, you need to be protected..”.

This time it was Harry’s turn to scoff. “Protected, right.. says the psychotic killer who killed my parents and tried to kill me for years.”. The dark lord ignored that jab for now and gently touched Naginis head as he lifted the spells he had in place with a graceful move of his wand. He carefully placed Harry’s wand on his bed not breaking eye contact with the boy before retreating. “I will be seeing you.. Harry” he said and disaparated with a small pop.

Harry’s legs gave out and he heaved in big gulps of air. What the fuck just happened? This was all a dream, it must have been. Yes he would wake up soon, find the snake he found curled on his chest and not just experienced the most peculiar, totally non erotic conversation he ever had with the Dark lord. After a minute or so he trusted his legs enough to hold him up and he stumbled to his bed, grasping the familiar wood of his wand. Staring at it he shook his head and climbed in, cocooning himself in the blankets. The heat of the woolen blankets soon lulled him back to sleep, tomorrow all would be well. He just knew it.

Morning came quicker then he had wanted, his wand vibrating to alert him that it was time to get up. Having taken up a training regime to combat the boring feeling during hols and also deciding that if he needed to fight Voldemort, he’d better be fit and not faint as he ran for his life. Groaning he stretched and winched as he felt the cold from the room permeate his deliciously warm cocoon. “Bloody cold.. bloody cheapskate family” he muttered. Entertaining the thought of paying a sum to the Dursleys to make sure the heating at least stayed on to prevent the house from practically freezing over at night he quickly dismissed it. At least he had blankets.

He then froze suddenly remembering his dream. Looking down to his chest he expected to see Nagini there but the empty space said enough. “Fuck.. fuck fuck!” he stammered and looked around hoping the snake had decided to explore. A tap on his window startled him enough to make him almost scream like a little girl. Carefully looking at what it was he saw a large dark owl in front of the window carrying a package and a letter. The poor birds feathers were ruffled because of the cold and it didn’t look very happy. Deciding the owl would be a lot colder then him he left the warm confinements of his bed and hissed as he walked to the window, opening it to let the owl in.

The bird just stared at him seemingly saying -that’s what you get when you take 100 years to open a bloody window-. “Well get in then you ruddy bird!” Harry growled. The bird silently wobbled inside and stuck out a leg containing a letter and the tiny package.

“I wonder who’s owl you are, I don’t recognize you” Harry muttered and quickly freed the bird from his load. Opening the letter he froze, he recognized that cursive, it was similar to the diary that Harry had found, the Diary belonging to Tom Riddle, the diary he had stabbed with the basilisk fang. He thought morosely. Even though he did it to save Ginny, he never stopped feeling guilty and had dreams of Tom slowly being consumed by flashes of light each time he stabbed the book, the blood that pored out of the diary added an additional dimension to it. Giving a full body shudder he took a deep breath and read the note.

_“My dear Horcrux,_

_Even though it is still two days before boxing day, I can not stop myself from presenting you with an early Christmas gift. I do hope you like it._

_Stay out of trouble._

_Lord Voldemort._

_P.S: The owl who is bringing the package is called Genwid, he has quite the temper and will bite. “_

Harry’s hands trembled as he dropped the letter. It had been real, it was all real. Voldemort had been in his room, the snake he saved was Voldemort’s murderous pet snake and he was a Horcrux, the thing he was hunting and killing to destroy the dark lord and restore peace in the wizarding world.

The owl gave an indignant squawk and having to wait to long and impatiently thrust out his other leg. Harry carefully detached the package which was a small luxuriously looking box. He didn’t think he had ever received a gift so well packed. Scoffing he rolled his eyes. _Well it did come from Voldemort, the pompous ass wouldn’t accept anything less then perfect, so like Malfoy.._ Harry mused and wanted to open it when the owl suddenly pecked his hand hard.

“Shite naughty owl!” harry hissed and clutched his slightly bleeding hand. The eagle owl just stared at him with a haughty look in his eyes. “I don’t have any treats, you can go now” he said and carefully opened the window clutching the letter and the gift close to his chest automatically.

The owl stared at him for 10 more seconds and Harry thought that it might be waiting for a reply but then the big bird suddenly ruffled its feathers startling him and hopped to the window before taking flight. Shutting the window to prevent more cold from creeping in. He sighted in relief as he heard the boiler jump on. It seemed that aunt Petunia was awake.

Sitting down on his bed he stared at the little black box in his hands pondering at the content. Musing that there might be a curse inside he chuckled. How lame would that be, no Voldemort wouldn’t resort to something so low. Throwing caution in the wind he opened it almost greedily, opening the lid he frowned as he saw a tiny book. Picking it up between his index finger and thumb he held it at eye Hight and dropped it as it suddenly enlarged. The book fell on the floor with a dull thud.

After having a quiet staring contest with it Harry picked it up and brushed off any imaginary dust off of the book. _Surely he didn’t_ Harry thought and opened the book. On the first page was a sort of introductory page with a single sentence.

 _“A drop of blood is all that is required, so open up and be inspired”_.

Rolling his eyes at the goofy rhyme he looked at the tiny bite mark, it had almost stopped bleeding but he was sure that he would be able to squeeze something out, after all, he had already unwillingly provided blood to the dark lord, what harm could it be to give him a little more. Hovering his hand over the page he pinched the skin and soon enough a drop of blood gathered and dripped on the page. Taking his hand back he gave the little wound a lick and gasped as the book lit up for a second before flipping to the first page.

_“Dearest Horcrux, I do hope you enjoy this way of communicating with me opposed to painful visions. I hope you do not mind the reference to my precious diary (which you destroyed). I thought it would be..fitting. Write anytime and I will respond when I am able, this book also contains a portkey, to activate you need to touch the book and call out -Lord Voldemort-. It will portkey you straight to my mansion but please refrain yourself from using it unless there is an emergency hmm?_

_Merry Christmas Harry..”_

Harry closed the notebook refusing to think of it as a diary and rubbed his face. He needed a run.


	3. On the first day of Christmas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudo’s! I’m so happy that this fic is well received. Let me know if you have suggestions to how the story goes. If I see enough people requesting or voting for that bit then I will adjust should it not coincide with the current plot.
> 
> I changed the journals text to a certain font if the site allows it.. let me know if its readable or just annoying haha then next time I will adjust. Some solo smut and I guess you can call it voyeurism in this chapter. Also some angst, trigger warnings for abuse, starvation and abandonment. I hope you like it, i'm a bit sleepy now but I wanted to upload this chapter before I started work again so I hope its ok!

**Chapter 3: On the first day of Christmas…**

Harry had not replied to Voldemort, he just couldn’t he just ignored the journal and emerged himself with his studies and training. The man had murdered his parents, tried to murder him and his friends, set a gigantic basilisk free in Hogwarts. The look in Voldemort’s eyes the moment it became clear he was an Horcrux. Shivering he remembered how well the man had fit against him when he was pressed against the wall and Instead of feeling bones stick out he had felt only muscle. When Voldemort’s breath ghosted over his face and he replied to Harry cursing to go fuck himself he had felt his knees grow weak. _Freaking hormones,_ he cursed.

Walking towards the Shower after his morning run he suddenly felt a tug in his abdomen. Like something was calling him. Immediately he glanced at the journal that was on his desk. Feeling another tug urging him towards the Journal he gave in and moved towards it.

Glaring now he apprehensively opened it, the moment he touched the book it opened to the correct page. Seeing new text appear.

_“_ _Dearest Horcrux of mine,_

_How it hurts me to have you ignoring me, and here I thought I was being thoughtful by offering you this method of communication. Perhaps other methods of persuasion are required…hmm? I know you are doing well dear Harry, I feel it.. now that I realized what you are and we touched, combined with you connecting with Nagini enables me to do so. Do not fret little one, I promise I will not abuse that power and allow you some privacy. Trust me when say you will notice when I seek you out._ _“_

Harry snorted at this and continued to read.

_“Now I can not think if a reason for you to possibly Ignore me, but if you are so adamant in doing so, perhaps I should visit tonight, provide a more …personal touch to my request? I am pleased to know that you have not informed any one of our little rendezvous. You please me Harry, are you happy to know that?_

_I am working to develop some new plans for us little one, and I am keen to share them with you.  
I will be seeing you soon. _

_Faithfully yours_

_Lord Voldemort. “_

Harry’s eyes widened, and he scrambled for a quill. With his hand trembling he started to write noticing that the previous message had disappeared already. Biting his lower lip he hesitated over the paper, he felt that if he started to write back he sort of past the point of no return. He felt like betraying his friends, Dumbledore, his parents. everyone who ever fought against him. With the diary he hadn’t known that he was talking to Tom, now he was very certain he was. “Shite!” he cursed and moved away from the journal almost aggressively running a hand through his dark hair messing it up even more then it already was.

Taking deep breaths he glanced at the open book before seemingly making up his mind. Taking two large strides and plonking down on the run-down wooden chair making it creak ominously.

Grasping his quill again he started to write and to his surprise his messy handwriting changed to the ridiculously beautiful penmanship similar to Voldemort’s. 

_Thank you for the gift, though I am pretty sure I’d rather be petrified by a stray basilisk then portkey to your mansion and await certain torture and imprisonment thank you very much._

_You said my post will be intercepted if I mention anything related to us, does this mean I can still send my friends the gifts I got them for Boxing day? Oh, and if you harm Hedwig I will make sure you wish you never made me your Horcrux._

_You were right, that blasted bird of you bites and is overall not a very pleasant character... He suits you._

_I hope you are happy now that I wrote back, if you don’t mind I am going to take a shower and celebrate Christmas with all my friends (meaning myself and Hedwig)._

Pausing for a second, he couldn’t help but worry a bit for the snake. Despite what she had done to Mr. Weasley he still hoped there wasn’t an injury he had missed when checking her over because of Dudley’s antics _._

“ _I do hope Nagini is doing well, you kind of took her away from me without allowing me to say goodbye, for a Fancy Dark Lord you are not really polite are you. Barging in my bedroom wanting to kill me, now use me for your own gain and then you take my new friend away from me._

_Sincerely NOT yours,_

_Harry._

_P.S: Having my handwriting turn into your strangely ancient penmanship is only showing your narcissism. Having everything according to how you want it by shoving it down people’s throats._

HA! let him respond to that. Closing the journal he stood up and turned to finally get that warm shower. He stank like old sweat and pulled a face as a caught a whiff of it.

He quickly stripped and hissed in pleasure as the hot water pored over his back, he loved hot showers where the skin was nearly red when he got out. It made him feel cleaner. Putting his head back he closed his eyes and let the water hit his face, falling over his chest, abdomen and groin. Chuckling to himself he remembered what he had written to Voldemort. In the past he would have never dared to do this, but he felt so empowered for some reason, perhaps it was because he assumed Voldemort would never do something to harm his own Horcrux. Or he just felt so out of it that he no longer cared, he wasn’t sure.

Feeling a stirring in his groin his hand wandered lower until he grasped the base of his cock, the tip already leaking with pre-cum. He gave his growing erection some tentative tugs from base to tip and swirled his hand over it before doing it again. A moan escaped him and he bit his lip hard to prevent more sounds from escaping. He didn’t want his cousin or anyone else for that matter catch him and give them more ammunition to bully him.

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible he conjured an image of a man, he was tall and very muscular. The man got closer to him and he imagined him caressing and massaging his balls as he gently tugged them. “ _So beautiful harry”_ the mystery man purred in his ear making him weak in the knees. One of his hands slapped hard against the wall of the shower, bracing himself as he wanked almost ferociously. “Ahnn.. fuck..” Harry hissed feeling pleasure build up, he could feel it rising inside of him. Like a volcano getting ready to erupt, or a star ready to explode..yes he liked that analogy better. Pre cum was dribbling over his cock making it more slippery. Panting and groaning Harry gave a few quick tugs before slowing down again, only to repeat it a few seconds later.

“ _Would you like me to open you up… fuck you with nothing but a bit of water to aid me”_ he imagined the man to hiss. “ _That’s it, such a good boy.. are you ready to cum for me?”._ Harry whimpered at the thought and his fingers tried to find purchase on the slippery bathroom wall. “Y..yess please” Harry moaned softly. “ _Excellent, such a well behaved boy.. now cum for me, $cum_ _my little horcrux$._ The man hissed his blurry face finally coming into view. Harrys eyes snapped open and with a loud gasp he climaxed, hips stuttering as he thrust helplessly in his fist. Cum painting the walls and his hand.

His legs gave out and he sank gracelessly to the bottom of the shower cabin, chest heaving with the climax and the shock of what he saw. The so far faceless mystery man had taken Voldemort’s face at the last moment. In the fantasy he had edged him on to come, the hiss in parcel tongue had pushed him over the edge. “F..fuck.. fuckerdy fuck” he cursed as he tried to get himself back together. After a few minutes he got up and grabbed the shower head to wash up and clean the walls, destroying all evidence of what had occurred.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he toweled himself off as he moved to his bedroom to get dressed. Spotting the journal he couldn’t help but look at it feeling a tad worried. He hadn’t gone too far had he? Surely if Voldemort was pissed he would have felt it already. Shaking his head he pushed the feeling away, no the bastard had it coming, besides..what’s done is done.

He knew he was allowed downstairs for a few more hours and was getting quite hungry. Almost skipping downstairs he cheerfully greeting his uncle and aunt who turned sour looking faces towards them. Nodding at Dudley who was looking at him his features paling slightly. “I can cook tonight if you’ like?” he offered. Al those years cooking for the family had made a good cook out of him. Petunia seemed to mule it over but then shook her head. “No need boy, most of it is already prepared.. you know our -request- we have the buildmasters over tonight and would like an frea- ahem.. incident free Christmas eve” she explained covering up the slip of her tongue. Harrys cheery demeanor faltered for a second, of course..how could he have expected anything different. Taking a deep breath he gave aunt Petunia what he hoped a kind smile and gathered some food from the table before standing up. “I’ll go upstairs then, lots to pack..homework and all that” he muttered more to himself. For a second he thought he saw remorse and pity in Dudley’s face but it was gone as quick as it came.

Harry spend the rest of the day packing several gifts, writing what he hoped would be very smart and funny poems and finalizing a potions assay on the potion to alleviate the Cruciatus curse symptoms.

It was now late in the evening and his room was getting colder, a sign that they had turned off the central heating. He could hear people downstairs laughing and obviously having a good time, he could smell the wonderfully cozy smell of wood burning in the fireplace but it did not provide him with heat. He had heard his aunt move upstairs to drop a plate of food in front of his door. Tentatively opening the door he grabbed the plate, looking at its contents he grimaced and placing it on his nightstand. It was clear that they were the leftovers of the Christmas dinner. The small scraps of chicken with a scoop of mashed potatoes. It looked awful and it was definitely not enough to fully quell his hunger pains. But it would have to do.

Sitting down on his bed he pulled his knees to his chest, not having received an answer from Voldemort yet if he could send his gifts they were still waiting neatly packed, piled on his desk. He thought about his supposed family he buried his hands in his unruly hair tugging it some out of frustration. Why couldn’t they just love him for who he was, it wasn’t his fault he was born this way. He wasn’t a freak! He was a wizard.. and a dammed good one.. sometimes. He added in afterthought. Now he was alone again during Christmas, why hadn’t Dumbledore allowed him to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. All of this madness wouldn’t have happened. He would still be blissfully unaware that he was a Horcrux. Did Dumbledore know? In that case he would have known that Harry needed to die in order to fully destroy Voldemort. Was he just raised as a lamb for slaughter? The possible betrayal hurt him more then he dared to admit.

A sob escaped his throat and he couldn’t stop his tears from starting to flow down his cheeks. Burying his face in his knees he wrapped his arms around his legs and curled up into an even tighter ball. He cried for his parents, for him having to live with the Dursleys, for feeling like he had to fight for his right to even fucking, for anything he felt like crying for. His chest heaved with the power of his grief. He felt so fucking useless, people always decided for him. Him choosing Gryffindor over Slytherin and the hat obliging was the first real choice he ever felt like he had been able to make. And now he began to doubt if that had really been his choice after all. Had Dumbledore ordered Ron to be friends with him? Ron was the one telling him Slytherin was for evil wizards. Had that been set up as well? He was so lost in his own mind that he missed the telltale pop of apparition in his bedroom.

**Earlier that morning**

Voldemort was sitting in his throne. He was pondering still how to handle these latest developments with Potter. The desire to kill him not entirely quelled but effectively subdued for now, he was however conflicted as he had read Harry’s reply to his latest entry. The boy had been ignoring him, he could feel it. Nowadays he applied Occlumency against Harry to protect his own thoughts, but he had stopped Occluding and reached out to part of his soul. Doubt coursing through his veins. Had the boy managed to contact the old fool? Had he betrayed him? No.. no the boy was simply not doing anything except for his mundane daily routine. Clenching his fingers into the arm rest he felt anger bubble up greeting him like an old friend.

Summoning the journal he was about to write and respond to the rude boy when he was hit by a wave of pure lust. His pupils dilated and he gasped leaning back into his throne as another wave hit him, and this time he could not hold back a groan. Thank merlin he was alone.. _$Masster what issh wrong$_ came the hiss and he felt a forked tongue gently touch his pale cheek.

Or not..

 _$I am well Nagini, it’s the boy. You can go out and hunt$._ The large snake reared her _head $the young hatcling?$_ she asked curiously. Voldemort opened his eyes and glared at his Horcrux. _$He’s fine Nagini, now go out and play.. leave me be$._ The moment Nagini left his throne room he threw up some privacy spells. It wouldn’t do to be interrupted in a moment like this, and quite frankly he didn’t want to lose any more followers knowing whoever dared to disturb him now would painfully meet their end.

Focusing on Harry he felt another bolt of lust shoot trough him making him curl his toes, he bit his lower lip, or what was left of it and groaned. He knew he should start Occluding but it was so long since he felt something like this, the delicious rush of pleasure coursing trough his veins. He could see the young man soaping himself up, grabbing his cock and starting to pump. He felt the shocks of pleasure as Harry touched a sensitive part of the appendage.

Grasping the arm rests even harder he resisted touching himself, morbidly curious if he could climax untouched by the feeling alone. Climax, the word filled him with an unknown emotion making him sink into his throne, his breathing coming out in pants as his heart rate increased. Subconsciously his mind reached out further to Harry and this time he couldn’t stop a moan from escaping. “A..nah..sweet Salazar”. He knew the other was close and so was he, his hips rolled up thrusting against the phantom body of Harry and every fiber of his being wished the boy was here, riding him. Right now he didn’t care about how odd the thought was, how deviously wrong it was. He only cared for Harry’s pleasure and thus in avertedly his own.

He heard the boys thoughts wishing someone would fuck him raw in the shower, heard the praise the boys fantasy lover gave him and how Harry responded to such simple words. He felt his own cock strain hard against his robes, looking down he saw the large bulge and smirked as he panted, trying desperately to hold back. _$Cum my little Horcrux$_ he hissed and felt bliss overtake Harry, his vision whitened out as Harrys brain short circuited trough the pleasure, erasing all thoughts and feelings except for pure rapture. Voldemort arched his back moving one arm up above his head to clutch the head rest, his other hand clinging onto the arm rest for dear life as he moved like he was subjected to the Cruciatus. Roaring out his pleasure he felt delicious climax overtake him making him spill in his own robes.

Voldemort immediately slammed up his Occlumency shields as he greedily gulped in the oxygen he needed to remain functional. “Y..you will p-pay for making me feel this way Harry” He grunted to himself between breaths. Closing his eyes he started to regain his bearings, it wasn’t the boys fault he had just climaxed into his robes like an adolescent child. He had made the connection after all, but Harry was quite cheeky with his comment’s in the Journal. He just had to show the boy his place, but not scare him enough to run back to Dumbledore. Yess perfect, he had around two full weeks to execute his plans to make the boy his, in every aspect.

Voldemort assumed he couldn’t love, love was for the weak and the weak perished. No, he would only use to boy, claim him and keep his Horcrux safe from the prying hands of Dumbledore and Co.

Snarling he realized the mess he had made and quickly scourified his robes, spelling away all the evidence of what occurred. He raised the Privacy spells to only allow Nagini to enter and his Elite death eaters to reach him via post if required. He had plans to attend to after all.

**Back to present time**

Voldemort had apparated into Harry’s bedroom ready to intimidate the soul out of the boy when he noticed a series of peculiar things. One, it was completely dark in his room while it wasn’t even eight in the evening yet. Second, he saw a massive amount of gifts piled up on the boys desk. Why hadn’t he send them yet. That question answered itself as Voldemort realized he had not responded to the boys question. A stab of what he refused to identify as guilt shot trough his chest the moment he heard sobbing. Red eyes moved towards the huddled form on the bed and he determined that Harry was indeed crying.

The reason why he hadn’t noticed the boys despair was because of his powerful mental shields. Surely, he wouldn’t be so upset over his lack of response and him not sending out the gifts to his friends? Standing there awkwardly he felt his earlier anger bleed out of him with every heartbroken sob.

Tentatively opening their bond he was assaulted with thoughts.

_Not good enough, freak, hungry, cold, never good enough, betrayal, why would he do this, lonely._

Not reveling in the others despair as he would normally he closed their connection again and cleared his throat. “Why…is the boy who lived sitting in the dark sobbing his little heart out”. He asked while re-instating the previously privacy charms.

Harry responded like being hit by a curse. He jumped up and actually screamed, fierce green eyes staring angerly at him. They shined like the brightest gems despite the darkness.

“Stop coming here uninvited you JACKASS!” Harry shouted and actually threw his pillow right at the Dark Lords face, who was too stunned that some one had dared calling him a Jackass to block the incoming bag of fluff. Grabbing the pillow after it hit his face he snarled and threw it aside making it explode, feathers raining down on the both of them. “How dare you boy!! Have you lost your mind or are you antagonizing me on purpose? Do NOT think that just because you are my Horcrux I will not punish you”. He hissed threateningly.

But harry wasn’t looking at Voldemort, he was looking at his destroyed pillow and a fresh wave of tears overcame him. “N..now I won’t get another p-pillow, and t..they’ll starve me” he sobbed still utterly distraught over the events. He felt like he had been living like a Zombie the last couple of months and now finally the dam broke lose and he was losing control over his emotions.

Voldemort blinked at that and frowned “Starve you? Don’t be ridiculous you spoiled brat, you know not what starvation is like! Perhaps they will give you one slice of meat less and get you a less fancy pillow”.

At this Harry reared up. Spoiled.. spoiled?! He was NOT fucking spoiled, why did everyone think that was spoiled and entitled, just because he was the boy who lived didn’t mean squat to his uncle and aunt. Sure he turned out to have a lot of Galeons in Gringots but if he was being forced to stay with the Dursley’s that didn’t really help.

“I’ll show you fucking spoiled Tom! Look inside then huh!” he snarled advancing on the slightly unnerved dark lord. “Fucking look I dare you!!” he shouted looking every bit of crazed as Bellatrix. He should have struck down the insolent boy for speaking to him like that, demanding things of him. Part of his brain insisted that he did, but another part, the calmer more rational bit.. the Tom if you would call it that way was intrigued. Curious.. and so he did look.

Snarling he took a step closer to the boy, grasped his wet cheeks with is hands and brought their foreheads together. He didn’t even have to utter the spell out loud as he was already sucked in the void that was Harry’s memories.

 _“Every one was so pleased.. we have a witch in the family.. but I saw her for what she truly was.. a freak”_ visibly disgusted Petunia spoke. “ _No food again for you today boy.. you stay here, unless you want more lashes”_ a red faced Vernon spat as he chucked a very small and clearly emaciated harry in the cupboard under the stairs.

The memories continued, he saw his fear and being exposed to a whole new world he had never heard of. His struggles to survive in that world while all his peers were well versed in the basics of Magic, felt his triumph as he caught that boy Nevil’s Remembrall and being accepted in the Quidditch team, finally finding something he was truly good at. The beatings and starvations worsened at home and Dumbledore did nothing, except for sending a howler to the Dursley’s when harry tried to leave. Then he got the scraps allowing him to fill out a little and a larger room. But they would still treat him like shit, calling him freak every chance they got.

Voldemort then fully saw the latest memory. First day of Christmas, how the boy had felt quite giddy and satisfied as he had replied to him via the Journal. When he joined breakfast trying once more to connect with his so called family he was rejected…up to this moment.

Gasping he pulled back from the mindscape collapsing on the bed, not quite realizing his position. His red eyes turned brighter as he felt anger take over until he heard a whimper coming from the mass underneath him. Remembering that his anger impacted the boy he calmed down for now. Not quite realizing what he was doing he wove his hand trough the black hair and pulled the sobbing boy ,no, young man closer.

 _$Hush now Harry, my horcrux, no more tears..$_ he hissed trying to calm the youth. After a few minutes of hissing they had both calmed down significantly. Voldemort waved his hand the room illuminated in a soft glowing light, another wave and the room heated up nicely.

Harry few deep breaths, the assault of all his memories was painful but he felt strangely relieved to finally share all his experiences with someone, even if that someone was lord Voldemort. Releasing another shuddering breath he opened his swollen eyes only to find that his nose was pressed against a surprisingly warm neck. Inhaling deeply his mouth salivated at the scent and part in his mind purred as he felt almost complete. Arching up against the hard chest that pressed down on him he instinctively tightened the leg that had wrapped around the others hips, pulling him closer.

Green meets red and time seemed to come to a grinding halt, the silence absolutely deafening. Breaths intermingled as body’s prepared for a different type of merge. They inched closer, Voldemort’s blood red eyes darting down to Harry’s lips, they were so close they could almost taste each other when suddenly.

-Grrrumble…-

Harry blinked and blushed scarlet red snapping out of whatever moment they were having. Voldemort did the same and practically jumped off the bed snarling as if he had been burned.

-Grrumble- came the sound again and this time Harry was lucid enough to identify it.

“Ah.. I’m hungry” he replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The dark lord just shook his head trying to gather what just happened and stared at the meager plate on Harry’s nightstand. “That..my dear Horcrux, is **NOT** food, I will show you what good food is” he growled and set to work.


	4. Definitely not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to all the people who kudo’ed and extra love to the people who wrote their comments. Your comments motivate me. I do have a question; how many people would prefer human looking Voldemort over current snaky Voldemort? Please let me know which one you prefer in the comment section 😊.

**Chapter 4: Definitely not a date.**

“Y-you know how to cook?” came the stunned reply from the green eyed youth. He couldn’t believe that Dark Lord, destroyer of all good things knew how to cook. Harry let out a chuckle before he could help it. Voldemort glared at the boy “hold that sharp tongue of yours before you lose it” he hissed menacingly thinking Harry was making a fool out of him. Harry raised his hands in a placating gesture showing Voldemort that he really didn’t mean to insult him. The last thing he wanted was to break whatever weird and fragile new agreement they had going on here and as a result lying face down in his own drool as he twitched curtesy of the Cruciatus.

“I’m sorry its just, I did not expect it” he said carefully. His face was still red and eyes swollen from the crying and he felt extremely tired. Yawning he stretched, arching his back making his shirt ride up exposing his belly to the increasingly more uncomfortable Dark Lord. “I do not” Voldemort spoke up before slowly gliding his red eyes over the boys body. He was fit, muscles clearly defined and though he could do with gaining a few pounds thanks to the Dursley’s, he looked delicious. His mind flashed back to their shared pleasure in the morning and he smirked. He could taunt the boy with that little tidbit of information but then again, he didn’t want to trigger him into another panic attack. Though he did seem very responsive earlier.

Harry relaxed again and stared at Voldemort, noticing his red eyes sliding down and darkening. Was that lust he saw in the other eyes? Thinking about the fantasy he had this morning he bit his lower lip and flushed feeling a stirring in his groin, his breathing accelerating. What was going on?! It seemed now that his brain had sexualized his mortal enemy he wasn’t able to see the man in any other way.

Voldemort blinked and looked at Harry’s face, one that was still swollen and red from crying. Waving his hand, he cleared up the boys sinuses and removing all blotchiness from his face as a result from his panic attack. “Much more representable, even though I do appreciate the look of despair, I do not appreciate seeing your bodily fluids when we are dining” he growled and before Harry could even comment Voldemort had clapped his hands and a house elf appeared. 

“Mippy is here to serve my lord” came the meek reply from the surprisingly healthy-looking house elf. Mippy looked nothing like dobby had, in old rags and emaciated. Her big brown eyes shined with pride as she made a little courtesy.

“Mippy, I would like you to make an appropriate Christmas dinner for me and my guest and bring it here. Make it swift “he told the elf. Mippy glanced at Harry before snipping her little fingers and disappearing.

Harry had felt Voldemort’s magic brush over him, he felt clean, and even a bit invigorated. He couldn’t believe he was thinking it but the man was truly an amazing wizard. He remembered Ollivander’s words. _“He who must not be named did great things-terrible, yes, but great”_. About to mutter a thank you he startled lightly as a house elf popped in. The conversation between the two was short and Harry was curious about this dinner that Voldemort had been talking off. Would it be as good as the food at Hogwarts? He almost salivated at the thought.

Snapping out of his daydreaming by the pop of the elf leaving he looked at Voldemort again. “You destroyed my pillow” he stated staring at the torn-up piece of material on the floor. Feathers were still scattered all over his room. “You attacked me with it, it was self-defense” came the quip from the Dark Lord. Harry nodded “You came in my room un-invited” Harry almost sing songed.

“I can leave if that is truly what you wish” he said and turned around stepping away from the boy.

“No!” came the almost panicked response as Harry reached forward.

“No?” Voldemort inquired as he felt warm hands on his lower arm.

“No…” Said Harry once more, slightly calmer now.

Voldemort smirked slightly, it seemed his little Horcrux was warming up to him. “Alright, but remember, you asked me to stay” he clarified as he turned staring at the boys hands on his arm. He remembered them around the boys hard and leaking cock and he suppressed a hiss of pleasure at the memory. He should really tell the boy, perhaps when he had fed him.

The two had a staring contest and Voldemort contemplated opening their bond and allowing Harry to feel his desire when he heard a small pop. Straightening he looked at the small elf.

“My lord, Mippy had the best cooking elfs working on My lord’s and Special guest’s dinner. It is ready” she announced with a bow.

“Excellent Mippy.. Set it up please with a table for two” Voldemort ordered, and the elf did just that. She clapped her tiny hands and within seconds a nice luxurious looking table and the room filled with a delicious aroma. Harry’s eyes turned big and he carefully walked towards the table.

Voldemort already sat down with a flourish of his robes and stared at the boy “Well, are you waiting for..more food? Sit!” he urged and motioned to the empty chair with his thin fingers.

Harry snapped out of his daze and bolted to the chair, it looked so good. Grabbing his knife and fork he dug in the juicy looking steak, the taste was almost good enough to make him cry. This was the best food he had ever had. After a few more bites he was quite full and cleaned his mouth with the napkin.

Harry stilled suddenly and looked at the man in front of him. This was all so surreal. Part of him was convinced that he had fallen off a broom and was in a coma right now in St.Mungo’s.

Gathering his courage, he spoke up. “Why?”

“Why what Harry” came the reply.

“Why all of this, why run the risk of me going to my friends and plotting against you, why not kill me” Harry asked in rapid succession.

The bite that Voldemort was about to take hovered in front of his mouth. Placing it down on his plate he took a deep breath and seemed to mule over the answer. “For years I have sought your destruction, now that I know you are part of me I cannot, no, will not destroy you. That would be quite literally, suicide. But as I said before young Harry… betray me and I can make your life very uncomfortable. “

Harry’s green eyes narrowed. “Betray you? And I’m supposed to betray my friends? My family Dumbledore…all that I fought for over the years?” he said showing a bit of his spark.

Voldemort’s free hand clenched into a fist. “You are not unintelligent, and I know for a fact that you are now quite aware of what that old coot had planned for you, and yet you remain loyal?” he hissed. ‘They will not be there for you the same way I can be Harry, I can protect you, you will be my equal, together there will be no-one stopping us” he purred.

Harry was reminded to the first time Voldemort had made a similar offer, only then he was in the back of Quirrell’s head. Shuddering at the thought he frowned. “I have no intention to be a deatheater Voldemort.. nor will I join you, you murdered my parents” he said though there was little anger in the statement.

Stuck between the urge to either roll his eyes in annoyance or simply crucio the boy he settled on the first. “Let’s not discuss that part shall we? Let us just enjoy the remainder of dinner and you can think about it. “he said his tone clearly showing he would not accept any form of sass right now.

Harry decided to play it safe and finished his dinner. After a moment of silence Harry spoke up. “It is truly delicious, the best food I have ever had..thank you”. Voldemort seemed satisfied with the words and hummed. “Wait for desert” he said and chuckled seeing the boys green eyes widen comically.

Soon the main course was finished and Mippy had cleaned the table, with a pop one big bowl of chocolate pudding appeared with whipped cream and a cherry so red it matched Voldemort’s eyes. Two thin shiny spoons were placed in front of them.

“Chocolate!” Harry shouted enthusiastically and blushed as he realized how loud he had spoken. “I am glad you approve” Voldemort said slyly while grasping the spoon and scooping a bit of chocolate mouse from the bowl, making sure to grab some of the whipped cream as well before licking it off his tongue wrapping slightly around the spoon to make sure that none was lost. “Hmmh..pure ambrosia” he groaned closing his eyes and moving his head back. He knew he was overdoing it a bit but he could practically feel his other begin to vibrate with need. The boys Magic reaching out for his subconsciously. 

Harry’s mouth had gone dry as he saw the Dark Lord lick the chocolate off his spoon and so blissfully enjoying the taste. Sweet Merlin what was the man doing? He shifted some in his seat as he felt his groin tighten a bit, then he heard Voldemort groaning and he knew he was done for. What had that bastard done to him? First in the morning he envisioned the man urging him to cum while taking a wank and now this. “ _Too can play that game”_ Harry thought and took a bite as well, oh god it did taste divine. He didn’t think he would need to fake it because it was _that_ good.

“Oh merlin so good” he said and hummed as he took the spoon in his mouth sucking it hard while working his tongue over it to clean it up. “I thought you were putting it on rather heavy T-..Voldemort” he spoke correcting himself. It wouldn’t do to antagonize the man right now.

Even though Voldemort caught the slip but ignored it, at least he made an effort. Seeing the boy suck on the piece of metal was strangely tantalizing.

“This is truly delicious” Harry purred and took another scoop, repeating the same process. Voldemort just stared at the boy and swallowed audibly. Well that certainly backfired, he had never thought the other would -play along-. But he had a final trick up his sleeve.

Eying the red cherry on top, he noticed the other watching it as well and they both dived in. Luckily for Harry he had his Quidditch seeker skills and he scooped up the cherry up before Voldemort could come close. He grinned. “I win” he said as he popped the cherry in his mouth enjoying the sweet taste but not chewing it.

Voldemort snarled, he hated losing. “I did not lose, I’m Lord Voldemort, $ _I excel at everything my Horcruxsss” $_ he hissed switching to Parseltongue. “Except for killing infants” Harry quipped.

Voldemort froze, he did NOT go there. Even Harry noticed that he might have crossed a line and his eyes widened, blushing as he stopped sucking on the cherry that was hidden in the hollow of his cheek. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and stood up briskly before moving around the table grabbing Harry by the arm hauling him up, wrapping his arms around him, one hand digging into Harrys thick unruly dark hair tugging his head back harshly and baring his neck to the Dark Lord.

Harry was now effectively trapped as the other strong arm had wrapped around his middle, pressing their body’s close. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt the pale skin up close, the red eyes that were turning so dark they had the color of blood and he could smell the chocolate scented breath wafting down on him as the man stared him down. Voldemort was quite a lot taller then him, made him feel so young, but he knew the man was just freakishly tall.

“Except for killing infants…” muttered Voldemort as he stared intensely at the boy seemingly contemplating something. Harry groaned as the Dark Lord gave another tug on his hair, pleasure shooting trough his body. Lowering his Occlumency shields Voldemort shared his current state with the boy and was pleased when he felt a pulse of pleasure back from the boys magic. 

There was silence but before Harry could speak up he suddenly felt his mouth connect with the Dark lords, felt a slippery appendage press against his lips, licking, stroking, almost begging for access which Harry happily gave. He opened his mouth letting the Dark lord in and moaned in pleasure as their tongues met. The pleasure shooting trough their link.

Voldemort moved his tongue in, breath increasing as he tasted the cherry flavor in the boys mouth. His tongue probed around licking at everything it encountered until it found the small, slightly crushed cherry. He scooped it up and pulled it into his own mouth before sucking on it and pulling back from the flustered boy.

Harry felt that the other had managed to get the cherry and he growled in annoyance. That ass, taking his cherry, chuckling in his mind at the inuendo he couldn’t do much but stare at Voldemort. The man was staring down at him with a mix of arousal and smugness. Harry saw that the other was pulling back. _Oh no you don’t_. He thought and moved up on his toes and kissed him making Voldemort’s eyes and widen in surprise, his jaw slackening slightly in surprise as his first response was to protest.

When he felt Harrys tongue inside of him battling for the cherry, but mostly for Dominance in the others mouth he relaxed and leant into the kiss, eyes closing and pulling the boy tighter against his hard body. Nothing mattered right now, not his goal for immortality, for destroying all the muggles and mudbloods not Dumbledore.. nothing.. It felt like his soul was finally coming home even though it was only a part of it and the feeling was only trough their link. It felt so good, his cock straining against his robes as he pressed it hard against the boys stomach.

He felt Harry’s excitement against his leg and felt the boys hips slowly rolling against it searching for friction.

Voldemort broke the kiss and panted against the boys cheek, opening his eyes as he stared down at Harry. “Harry.. the look on your face is almost as good as this morning.. when you came from hearing my voice alone” he hissed smirking grasping harry’s chin and running a thumb over the now plumb lower lip.

Harry blinked. “Wha?” he muttered and slowly regained his bearings. “No need to be ashamed my Horcrux, do you want to see what you did to me this morning?” Voldemort said his voice encased in silk.

“For the first time in so many years, I felt pleasure so intense that I climaxed untouched, the vision of you stroking yourself to completion was too much to bare, please forgive me my sweet horcrux for I did not mean to pry.. but our bond made it so, but it is only fair that I show you my climax as I have seen yours.” He whispered in Harry’s ear nipping the ear shell.

Harry wanted to glare at Voldemort, hiss and spit at him for the invasion of his privacy. But he had known, not consciously but as he had explained it Harry felt it click in his mind. “Do you want it Harry.. do you want to see?” he whispered seductively. Voldemort moved his leg in between Harry’s legs. “You may ride me like this while I’ll show you the memory” The Dark lord said slyly and Harry did just that, the friction he received from the first roll of his hips made him see stars.

“Delicious is it not? Can you imagine how it feels if our cocks touch without these cloths in between hmm? but for now let us not overdo it” he hissed and moved his face towards the boy “You don’t need to do anything.. I will -suck- you in” came the smirk. The moment their heads touched Harry was seeing, feeling what Voldemort had felt in the morning.

It was so exquisite that he nearly came on the spot, his hips moving faster against the Dark Lords leg. Pulling out of the memory Harry stared at Voldemort “I.. I want to cum” he whimpered flushing. IT was clear the boy was uncertain and almost scared.

Voldemort tske’d and gave a smirk “Of course you want to.. did you like it my dear Horcrux, did you like to see what you did to me?” he edged on tugging harder on the boys hair. “But you have not been a very good boy have you?” he hummed thoughtfully pulling his leg back a little making the boy whine.

Oh how delicious, so vulnerable.. that old coot had fucked up royally with his little horcrux. He wondered what the boy truly desired and made a mental note to find out later, he didn’t want to push him too much.

“Ah.i’ yes I’ve been bad, s.sorry” Harry moaned moving closer despite the pain on his scalp as Voldemort kept him in place. The hint of pain made him harder and he blushed hoping the Dark Lord had not picked up on it. But seeing the look in Voldemort’s face, giving him a toothy grin he knew enough.

“Yess you have been naughty ..my Pet “ he tried the new nickname.

Harry twitched hard, he knew he should be fighting the other, shout at him for calling him derogative names, but he was done fighting and he wanted it so much, he wanted it to hurt.

Harry wanted more!

“But you deserve it.. Tom” Harry hissed praying to every deity that this would end as he planned, in an earth-shattering orgasm.

Voldemort gave a glutaral snarl and roughly grabbed the boys neck, turning them around and slamming him against one of the walls. “You will pay for calling me by that filthy name.. “ he hissed narrowing his red eyes and beginning to squeeze. For a second fear flashed though Harry and he whimpered, but then he felt a wave of reassurance through their link. “ _Say Dumbledore if you wish to stop Harry”_ came the whisper in his mind.

Voldemort moved his other hand down and harshly squeezed the hard bulge on the boys pants making Harry go weak in the knees but thankfully the Dark Lord had used his magic to hold the boy up. “Nowhere to run my sweet Horcrux.. how delicious your surrender will taste” Voldemort muttered with a soft voice as he increased the pressure on the boy’s neck cutting off more of his air supply as his hand massaged the clothed erection, sending wave after wave of pleasure through their bond.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, he was sick.. how could he get off on this? What would his parents think, Sirius, everyone… “. Harry was getting lost in his own fear but Voldemort wouldn’t have any of it. “none of that Harry, there is nothing wrong with you.. desire is desire, it matters not whom is with whom my beautiful Horcrux. You do realize you are mine..hmm? Mine to please, mine to fuck..$ _mine to break$_ ” he hissed “Let it go, no more fighting Harry, you have done so well. … Release” he purred massaging the other harder, reveling in the rasping breathing of the boy. He hadn’t used his safeword yet so that was a good sign.

He pushed his knee between the boys legs once more, allowing him to gyrate against his hard leg muscles.

“Cum for my Harry.. cum for your Master.. If you don’t I’ll have to resort to other methods to push you over and I suspect you will not like it” he said in a light tone but Harry was already tensing up, his body getting ready to climax.

Harry was so close, his heart was racing, he could almost taste it _. “j-just a bit more..please..Master”_ he called out to the other releasing all his inhibitions. Voldemort roughly squeezed his erection one more time and clenched the hand around the boy’s throat harder feeling him convulse as he fully cut off his air flow.

Harry climaxed, his hips stuttering and seed shooting in ribbons into his pants. The moment Harry Climaxed he released the grip on the throat allowing air to reach his oxygen starved brain. Pleasure shot trough their bond and Voldemort thrust himself hard against Harry, once, twice and allowed his own climax to consume him.

Releasing Harry the boy collapsed on the floor panting as he tried to get his bearings back. Voldemort staggered and leaned against the wall, chest heaving, gulping in air. After a few minutes Harry got up on shaky legs and gave the other a dazed grin. “Perhaps we regret this in the morning, but it really felt good.. Thank you..” he said still slightly out of breath .”For everything.. the food.. everything” he said and stared at the red eyed man.

Voldemort felt slightly unnerved, he wasn’t used to this.. this intensity of feeling. He only knew hate and the pleasure of torturing and killing others. Not trusting his words he merely nodded and cleaned them both with a wave of his wand. “I must take my leave, I will leave the heating spells intact. I can not have you growing sick” he stated clinically before turning and waiving his wand to the table with leftover desert. Within a few seconds his room was the same as before. “Ah.. before I forget” he muttered and pointed his wand at the exploded pillow, the fabric moved in the air and all the feathers returned to it. Twirling his wand the pillow fluffed up and he chucked it towards the boys bed.

“Also.. don’t forget to send all those lovely gifts out..” he said and prepared to leave when he heard Harry move closer. Turning slightly towards the confused looking boy he smiled “Sleep well..oh and harry.. Merry Christmas” he said before disaparating with a small pop.

Harry sat down on the bed. Did he just have a date with Voldemort? No.. no.. Definitely not a date..


	5. Familiar stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming positive comments and kudo’s. Lets see how Harry feels after the events of the last two chapters. Also, I am aware that most shops are closed on boxing day, but lets pretend that there not, or at least.. not the ones that I have in mind. Also the term that Harry will use communicating with Voldemort in the journal was something I borrowed from a fic called “The Darkening of your soul” written by Maeglin_Yedi.. its absolutely brilliant. Definitely worth a read.

**Chapter 5: Familiar stranger**

Harry wanted to wake up bright and early to train, he really did but the exertion of this panic attack and the bizarre events that followed, -y _our date with a certain Dark lord_ \- his mind supplied helpfully, made his body feel sluggish and tired. Also, the pillow Voldemort had destroyed and then fixed was working wonders on his neck pain, it was so soft and fluffy but also provided the right support. He had a suspicion Voldemort did something besides just fixing it.

Yawning he stretched before getting out of bed and moving towards the showers. It wasn’t until his hand slipped towards his semi hard cock that he froze. What if Voldemort was watching..

Biting his lip he glared at his cock accusingly “yeah..your innit aren’t ya, conspiring against me” he grunted and after a deep breath he started to wash his hair, cheerfully humming a tune and willing his morning erection to simply go away. When he walked back in his room he felt a familiar tug and moved to the journal opening it. He felt almost giddy at receiving a message and mentally berated himself. _This was Voldemort, evil, killer, psychotic, ugly.. no.. definitely not ugly. .also smart and quite witty ..stop stop STOP._ Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts and focus on reading the entry that the Dark Lord had written.

_“My Dear Horcrux,_

_I hope you had a good night sleep. I greatly enjoyed our meeting yesterday and wish to meet you again tonight, I know it is Boxing day but I do hope you would not mind spending it with an old wizard such as myself._

_We have plans to discuss and even though I have not received an answer to earlier question yet, I trust you enough to share my thoughts and ideas with you. You have a sharp mind Harry and I will greatly appreciate your input._

_I also have a surprise for you, but alas I cannot share any details._

_Expect my arrival later tonight._

_Lord Voldemort. “_

This time Harry didn’t hesitate to write, he grabbed his quill and smirked. If Voldemort would have a nickname for him, he could have one back.

_“Dear Soulmate,_

_I thank you again for yesterday, I had panic attacks before and they usually last longer. You grounded me where I felt like I was being ripped away from this earth, dying. No one ever did that for me before._

_I also greatly enjoyed our meeting yesterday even though I feel like I shouldn’t have. We have quite a history and it’s hard to forget that. But so far, you seem to have been honest with me and that is something I highly value, I truly despise liars. And I know that we all lie sometimes but what I learned in the past couple of days Tom, that I’m your horcrux, Dumbledore must have known. Why else would he let a young child fight an evil warlord. The most powerful of them all?_

_It hurts, and part of me believes that it isn’t true.. that you are just trying to manipulate me into your arms._

_But every day that part is getting smaller, I just really need to know Tom, I need to know if its true. If my friends betrayed me, if the man I saw as a grandfather..betrayed me and wants to have me dead as soon as I serve my purpose. I just don’t know how I can know for sure, it’s not like I can just straight up ask him._

_Sorry, I’ve been ranting.. I just needed to get if off my chest. I look forward in seeing you tonight and am cautiously curious at your surprise._

_Until tonight,_

_Harry. ‘_

Closing the Journal he quickly got dressed and packed some stuff. Today was a nice day for a walk to the city. He wanted to give Tom something, after all he send gifts to all his friends, even Dumbledore as he wasn’t fully sure what to think, and if the old man was betraying him then he didn’t want him to realize something was off.

After walking for about an hour he finally arrived at the city and smiled. Even though it was boxing day, a few stores were open, he just hoped that they had something for a brooding Dark Lord.

After visiting two stores he was beginning to worry, sure he had found trinket’s that could serve their purpose as a gift, it was the thought that count, right? But he wanted something that screamed Tom, that would suit his beautiful black hair and red eyes..wait what? Harry realized that he’d been referring Voldemort as Tom for the full day now, and that he thought of him having black hair, but Voldemort didn’t have black hair, in fact he didn’t have hair at all.

An image of young Tom flashed in his mind when he met him in the chamber of secrets and heat creeped up his face. That young man had been so handsome, Harry could understand that Ginny had fallen for him back then. “Poor Ginny” he muttered out loud and entered one of the lasts shops.

Glancing around quickly he stopped when he saw a rack with scarves. That’s it!! that would be perfect! Almost running towards the rack he ran his hand trough some of them. They were so soft it made him want to snuggle closer to them and just fall asleep.

“Can I help you sir?”. Harry looked up and saw a friendly looking elderly lady. She had a kind smile and didn’t seem to be bothered that Harry wasn’t looking his best in his too large run down clothes. He never really bothered to purchase new clothes even though he had the money. He just wasn’t used to getting stuff for his own and much rather spend it on loved ones.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry “he apologized automatically. At this the woman cocked her head somewhat. “Why are you apologizing for young one, no need. Polite though” the woman muttered. “You look cold, why don’t you go look and see if you can find the gift you so desperately seem to be searching for and I will make some hot cocoa, you do like cocoa right? Would you like some cream on top?”

Harry blinked and stuttered before blushing and nodding “Thank you kindly ma’am but it’s really not necess -“Nonsense” came the response as she interrupted harry. “Indulge an old lady will you? I do not receive many customers as friendly as you” she said and hobbled off to the back of the stores.

Harry smiled and shook his head before gently moving trough stack of neatly packed scarfs. He saw a few nice ones, black and grey. He found a Gryffindor red one and snickered, oh yes that would go well.

After a minute of searching he gasped and gently grasped the scarf he had set his eyes on. It was the darkest green he had ever seen. There was a thin silver thread at the edges that was barely visible but if you held it up right towards the light it would reflect it beautifully. This was perfect!!

If he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was embroidered with magic, but as he was in a muggle shop that was unlikely.

He _was_ in a muggle shop… right? Shaking his head he chuckled to himself and admired the scarf some more when he saw the old lady come back. He quickly placed the scarf down to help her settle down the cups of steaming cocoa.

“I see you found what you were looking for? That is a beautiful color, I am sure your friend will greatly appreciate it, its made of baby alpaca wool you know, made them all myself” she explained.

Harry chuckled “I do hope he likes it, he’s very peculiar with his tastes” he explained while blowing on the cocoa and sipping it carefully.

The two chatted some more and before he knew it, the drink was gone and it was time to go. He thanked the sweet lady and made a mental note to visit the shop again sometimes. The woman seemed lonely after her husband had passed and he felt bad for her. She was very sweet.

Paying for the scarf the lady packed it into a nice fancy looking gift box and put a plastic bag around it.

After grabbing a snack that served as dinner Harry quickly made his way home, he had wanted to buy something for Nagini as well but had no idea what.

Checking the time it was already 06:15 PM, he had no idea what time Tom- Voldemort. He corrected himself, would arrive. He wondered what was going on, since this morning something had felt off, was it because they had kissed?

Feeling his heart rate pick up as he thought about their last encounter, feeling the hard cock of Voldemort press against him, hearing him hiss in his ear commanding him to cum. Biting his lip hard he groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against his groin. No, no time for that, he just needed to get clean as he had no idea when the other would arrive.

Feeling a bit giddy he almost skipped to the bathroom not remembering a time in his life he had felt this excited, he would almost call the feeling -happy-.

After a nice warm shower to warm up his cold bones he stood pondering in front of his clothing cabinet and frowned. He truly did need some new clothes, but he was concerned that if his family saw fancy new clothes they would accuse him of stealing, or figure out that he was actually filthy rich.

He finally settled on a low riding pants that was too long for him, but it fit alright hanging just on his hips revealing the lower part of his stomach. He was just figuring out what to wear on top when he heard the telltale pop of apparition.

Turning around with a smile he immediately froze.

“T-tom?” he stuttered his green eyes wide and his mouth dropping open.

“Hello Harry” came the soft voice. The man in front of him no longer had reptilic features but looked like Diary Tom, except older and with the exception of the red eyes, completely human. If Harry had to make an estimate he would guess the man to be around mid-thirties.

“How”. Harry just managed to utter, eyes raving over the others body.

Tom smirked making him even more handsome. “I collected my remaining Horcruxes “he simply said.   
“Your Horcruxes..” Harry repeated blankly and then gasped “Nagini?” he asked almost worried for the answer. “Is fine my dear Horcrux” Tom said smiling, I wouldn’t kill my most loyal friend. I managed to devise a way to call and re-absorb the pieces of my soul, with the exception the one inside you obviously” he said with a smug looking smirk.

“And if I may say Harry, you look delicious, all dressed up, for me?” he asked his red eyes gliding over the others naked torso. Harry who had now fully comprehended what this meant carefully edged closer. Even though he felt the others magic felt familiar, it was slightly different, calmer.

Tom just silently looked at the wary boy in front of him and cocked his head. The boy was like a frightened but curious, much like a little lamb and he was the wolf. “Would you like to touch me to confirm that its really me?” he asked. Harry nodded and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the others clothed chest.

Tom had ditched his black flowy robes and was now dressed rather smartly in a suit. He couldn’t identify the fabric but he looked hip, not old fashioned but definitely not muggle. Though in these days he supposed anything could pass as muggle. It was dark and soft to the touch, not silk. A wool of some kind, he mused.

Harry stepped closer to Tom, his hearbeat increasing as he inhaled the others scent. He has the same earthy smell but it was more potent now. It made his cock stir and he silently cursed at it - _down.. down!_. Hearing a sardonic chuckle from the man in front of him he looked up.

“You are very handsome.. I mean you were before but now even more so, like really really handsome.” Harry stammered and the Dark Lord held up a hand silencing the boy. “Thank you, now we must address this Tom thing” he said calmly.

Harry swallowed nervously, would he be punished for calling the other Tom, he knew he hated that name but it felt so right. His big green eyes met dark red and he nearly whimpered at the intensity of the others look. That certainly hadn’t changed.

“It just feels right, I know you hate it, I will try and not call you that but please don’t hold it against me if I slip up” he explained softly. Tom gently moved a hand up to thread trough the boys hair as he pulled him closer so his chest was flush with his own.

“Hmmh.. feels right you say. I must admit now that I am more complete the use of that name no longer enrages me so, but my dear Harry, I cannot say that I am fond of it. Let us agree that you can call me Tom when you are writing to me in the journal or if we speak in Private. If anyone else is present with the exception of Nagini, or I demand it you will call me my Lord, Master or if you must Lord Voldemort. But please refrain from using that last one should my followers be present, its not very respectful… am I making myself clear?” he said strictly.

“Yes “ Harry quicky replied, relief filling his body as he realized he wasn’t being punished.

“Yes..what dear horcrux” Tom replied tipping the boys chin up with his finger.

Harry thought for a moment but then smirked ‘Yes Soulmate”. Tom barked out a laugh. “Yes yes you think your so smart are you.. well I do have to admit it’s a clever nickname” Tom muttered while he stared down at Harry, their faces were close and Tom was slowly moving in, his eyes darting quickly at the boys plump lips.

Harry suddenly jerked surprising the Dark lord resulting in some accidental hissing in Parceltongue “Sorry. I just remembered something” Harry said sheepishly before pulling back and walking towards his desk grabbing the nice-looking gift box. The box was wrapped in shiny black paper with a pretty silver bow around it. “Merry Christmas Tom” he said softly and handed him the box. He felt nervous, would he like it? what if he hated it..it was a muggle gift after all, nothing fancy like he had received from Tom so far.

Tom’s eyebrows rose up high as he stared at the box Harry was holding. He was almost hesitant to grab it but then he remembered who was in front of him. This was Harry, his Horcrux, his soul. Not some power-hungry back stabbing Deatheater who only followed him out of fear. He could trust him.

After a moments hesitation he grasped the box out of a clearly nervous Harry’s hands and sat down on the bed. He slowly undid the ribbon and carefully opened the box, not destroying the wrapping as Harry thought he would.

“It’s a scarf, made from baby alpaca wool. I know its muggle and all, but I saw it and I didn’t now what to get you, I thought this would look really nice on you.. and it’s really soft..and its winter and all, thought you might be cold.. but you have warming spells and all that so you don’t really need it.” Harry rambled.

Tom was silent and just staring at the scarf. “I..i can bring it back if you like? Just please don’t destroy it, the old lady that makes them is real nice” Harry stammered getting more anxious by the second. What had he been thinking giving the Dark Lord a gift. Stupid stupid.

Tom snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Harry mentioning to take it back. “No, I.. am merely unaccustomed with receiving gifts like this, gifts that are given with pure intentions” he said his voice strangely hoarse.

Harry finally realized what was going on. Tom had probably never received a gift like this before, having such a terrible childhood, no loved ones except for Nagini, but the snake couldn’t really provide gifts with the exception of perhaps rabbit or something.

Sitting down on the bed next to the box he gently grabbed the scarf from it and carefully moved the box aside so he could skootch closer to Tom. “Can I put it on you?” Harry asked voice dropping almost to a whisper.

Tom wordlessly nodded not meeting the boy’s eyes.

Harry folded the scarf and then wrapped it around Toms neck, pushing the end trough the loop he created to make sure it wouldn’t slip off. His hands lingered on the scarf as Tom slowly looked up meeting Harry’s eyes.

“It looks good on you, really good” Harry spoke. Tom gave a small almost shy smile before moving closer to Harry, his magic pulsing and pressing against the boy’s. He brushed his lips against Harry’s in a soft caress before slowly taking his mouth by moving closer and pressing their lips together, his tongue moving out at the last second to slip into the others warm cavern.

Harry moaned as he tasted the other, his own tongue meeting Tom’s with fervor. Toms pushed Harry down on the bed and towered over him as one hand braced himself, preventing him to crush the young man and the other hand caressed his chest, teasing a hardening nipple between his fingers before sliding lower. The fingers trailed every dip of his abs, then lower to touch that delicious looking V shape right above the boys low riding pants line. Caressing the skin there before moving even lower..

“I’d like to thank you properly for your very thoughtful gift if that is alright with you” Tom spoke with a growl. The tone of his voice soft and seductive but the underlaying message was clear. He wanted to fuck.

Harry moaned and arched into the touch “Yes.. yes please” he whispered as he rolled his hips up, or tried to as Tom was practically sitting on his legs, making it hard for him to move.

“Yes..what?” Tom snarled. “Y-Yes Master” Harry whimpered.

“Excellent start Harry, now.. let me show you just how much I appreciate the gift” Tom purred his voice once again soft.

Harry panted, more exited then he remembered to ever have been and closed his eyes for a second and wondered how he was he going to survive the passion that burned in Tom’s eyes.

**_Author’s extra note:_ **

_Ok so sorry no real smuttiness in this chapter, but the next will compensate for this one. I hope you like it and that I didn’t ruin Tom, or this fic in total. I also played with the thought of having the old lady in the shop be Nagini but figured that would be crazy, so its just a sweet old lady. Please review and have a great night!)_


	6. Complete at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. so, this fic is also on FF.net and there was a guest there (spineless twat didn’t dare to comment with their account). Who reviewed chapter one and called me a pedophile.. because Harry’s 16 and voldy is about 70 in magical years..yeah.-_-‘ . That I should be ashamed and that the M rating (which is the highest rating there) is not secure for kids.. honestly.. the stupidity was mind numbing.   
> Anyway.. I’ve decided to make this chapter EXTRA smutty and detailed just for my dear guest reviewer who thinks its ok not to provide constructive criticism, But to call someone a pedophile..   
> So lets all give a big shout-out of thanks to him/her!

**Chapter 6: Complete at last.**

Tom looked at Harry, red eyes flashing with the intensity as he got closer to the boy. He could smell the others arousal, it was thick in the air making him growl out and grind his hips against the others, their clothed erections pressed together. The man towered over Harry staring down at him, red meeting green.

“$Tonight…I will make you mine Harry.. I’ve waited so long for this, all these years wasted.$.” he hissed. His breath came out in harsh bursts because of his own arousal. Shuddering as he inhaled he buried his face in Harry’s neck nuzzling it, his tongue sneaking out to taste.

Harry groaned and arched up against Tom, feeling the others body against him made his while body buzz with excitement. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was wrong. Not because of the age difference, he couldn’t give two shits about that. Magic folk lived for hundreds of years anyways right? No, because this was Voldemort, his arch nemesis, the one that tried to kill him since his first year of Hogwarts.

But right now it didn’t matter, all that mattered was having the man close, closer until he could taste him, feel him in every crevice, in his whole soul.

When Tom buried his face in his neck Harry moved his head to the side allowing the man more access. He nearly giggled when he felt his tongue sneak out and lick his skin and started to squirm. “Please…T-tom” Harry whined almost petulantly making the older man chuckle.

“Patience my dear Horcrux..patience.” he muttered with a smirk a he moved away from Harry and the bed. He looked around in Harry’s room and hummed seemingly searching for something.

“W.wha? Can I help you with something” Harry replied slightly annoyed that he lost the delicious heat that buzzed trough his veins when they touched. Tom ignored him and kept searching. “Yes.. this will work.” Harry heard the man say and saw him grab an item from his bookshelf before swirling around suddenly startling him.

Tom smirked, he looked absolutely deviant, mirth and arousal shone in his eyes. He stood in front of the bed and slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, when he opened them all he took off his shirt and stood, his torso naked in front of a staring Harry.

Harry gazed at the man as he undressed himself, slowly more and more skin was revealed and instead of the pale skin he saw slightly bronzed skin, instead of bones sticking out as he had when he came out of the cauldron he saw well defined muscles. Harry almost began to drool, god he was hot.

Tom grasped the scarf he had received from Harry and gently took it off placing it on the boys chair. Slowly folding his shirt and placing it on the chair as well. Tom didn’t like clutter and his time in the orphanage had raised him to be polite.. evil warlord, but polite. “Right now you can not take me, and you have been such a good boy, despite insisting on calling me by my muggle name” he sneered. “And seeing this will be our first time I will prepare you, but I can tell you it will be snug.. I am not small” he warned.

Harry smirked and his green eyes glinted with the challenge. “Oh? So what do I have to do to make you fuck me hard” he asked innocently. “Do i.. mention that until you took my blood, you were scared of me and couldn’t even touch me? Or that you are a half blood, just..like..me” He said tauntingly. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw Tom snarl and his eyes flash blood red.

“You dare to speak those words to me?” he snarled and advanced on the boy grabbing him by his hair and arm and pulling him closer before toppling back to the bed. “ you DARE to insult the Dark Lord” he hissed and bit on Harry’s bottom lip hard drawing some blood. “Naughty..” rumbled Tom and gave the other a lick shuddering in sheer pleasure as he licked the crimson drop from the others sweet lips.

Harry’s eyes were wide and for a second he thought that he went too far. $“Hnh.. what are you going to do to me Tom$” he hissed in parseltongue. Tom closed his eyes and with a breathless grunt nearly collapsed on the boy. The hissing bringing a stab of pleasure rendering him practically useless.

Opening his eyes again he glared at Harry “Stick to English for now little one, or else I will not last” he growled. Harry recognized the seriousness of the request and nodded “Alright” he said before smirking again. He felt so proud that he, Harry..just Harry, had made the Dark lord weak in the knees so easily.

Tom felt the others pride trough the bond and he couldn’t help but feel warm inside, the feeling alien to him but he decided that he liked it, when it came from Harry that was. “Now, where were we.. you wanted to challenge me to -fuck you hard- was it? Well let’s proceed hmm?” he said with a smirk and pulled back once more.

“Strip fully” he ordered looking down over his nose to Harry. When he saw the boy sluggishly respond he bared his teeth “Now…” he replied menacingly making the other yelp and quickly shimmy out of his pants and boxers. His erection springing free and slapping against his lower stomach with an embarrassing sound. “Now lay down and pull your legs up, bare that sweet entrance for me my dear” Tom said slyly and twirled a shiny object in his hands.

Harry made a sound of protest and embarrassment but he complied, laying on his back and pulling close to his chest, his sphincter clenching and unclenching in anticipation. Even though Harry was technically a virgin, he had experimented with several items and it felt so good and now the thought of some one else doing it, taking him.. claiming him made his cock twitch and a small stream of pre-cum flowed from the red tip.

Tom observed the boy and licked his lips before pulling out his wand, he saw Harry tense and couldn’t blame him, after all they had fought for so long. “Relax.. remember the safe word” he said and moved the tip of his wand closer to the boy’s entrance, he hovered it in front of it him slowly pressed the tip inside. Harry moaned and threw his head back as he squirmed. “Hold still or I will make you” Tom said simply while pressing his wand deeper, the ridges of it making Harry’s entrance stretch and then relax as the second ridge was pressed in.

“Lubris” he muttered and suddenly Harry felt his insides grow wet. “I had lube you know” Harry said smirking. “Oh?” came the amused rumble from Tom while he slowly moved his want in and out tantalizingly slow “B..but I like this method better, nnhh..” Harry agreed in moans. Tom chuckled and pulled the wand out biting his own now plump lip as he saw lubricant leak out of the twitching hole.

“Now Harry, do tell me if this is not what you want.. tell me now because if we continue I am unsure if I am able to stop. It has been a while for me as well” he explained calmly looking at Harry seriously.

“Stop? Are you crazy? No.. I want you to take me, make me yours.. fuck me master, fill me until I can’t take you anymore and then give me more” he said and threw his head back in his pillow and closing his eyes before opening them and looking at Tom again.

Tom kneeled in front of Harry on the bed bracing himself by placing a palm against the boys thigh just above his glutes and moved his other hand towards Harry’s entrance and without hesitation he thrusted his index finger in to the hilt making Harry groan loudly.

“Its clenching hard around my finger, your very snug Harry, I am going to enjoy this greatly” he whispered and thrusted the finger in and out before adding another, scissoring them. “Take it all dear one.. “ he hissed and thrust in hard hitting the boys prostate.

“AAarrhh.nng.. “ Harry tried muffling the embarrassingly loud moan and flushed deep red. “No shame, I wish to hear you”.

“What..was that” Harry panted as Tom kept a steady pace opening Harry up slowly in preparation for his cock. 

“Prostate gland, pleasurable is it not.. have you never felt it before?” Tom asked.

Harry stared blankly

Tom stared back equally confused.

“No” Harry said and groaned as it was jabbed again. “fuck.. Merlin feels so good. Tom” he panted. “More.. fuck me please Tom do it.. do it now” he begged.

“ah.. you beg so prettily I have no choice to oblige.. no complains about pain my pet” he warned and pulled the two fingers out fast making Harry whimper because of the slight burn and the empty feeling.

Tom opened his pants, not taking it off but freeing his hard cock, the tip was dripping and it was clearly ready for action. Harry looked down and his eyes widened “I felt it…sort of but that’s impressive” he managed to utter and felt a twinge of fear. What if it didn’t fit.

“Do not fret Harry, I will make it fit, I can always heal you afterwards “he replied to the others thoughts. “Would you like that? Would you like to take you dry, make it hurt..make you beg” he panted as he positioned his erection in front of Harrys twitching hole.

“Hnh… please please” Harry whispered his whole body tensing in anticipation.

“Relax” Tom send trough their link and the moment he saw Harry relax he pushed forward, the head of his cock pressing hard against the boys entrance. Harry whimpered but bit his lip as he tried arching his hips up, but it was impossible as he was pulling his legs towards his chest.

His arms were getting tired and he wanted to let go. “Just a little bit more Harry, when I am inside you can let go of your legs” Tom purred and moaned when he felt the head of his cock starting to breach the tight hole.

Even though Tom prepared him, it was still a tight fit and his body struggled to adapt. Taking deep breaths, he felt cold sweat prickle in his neck. “Bare down” came the rumble and Harry wasn’t certain if the voice came from his mind or if Tom said it out loud but he did, and the intense pressure that he felt diminished somewhat. Until Tom pushed forward further that was.

“Ah.. T..tom..Jesus.. “Harry cursed as he felt the other push in deeper without hesitation, without mercy and without stopping. He could feel his whole body adjust to the invasion, squeezing nearly hugging the intruder. _Treacherous body_ he thought froze as he felt Tom push in deeper. How much more did he have to take!

“Jussst a bit more” came the reassuring hiss. “You are doing so well, so excellent, I am so proud of you my pet” Tom said in a low voice. Harry looked at him and felt that same prideful feeling he had before. Observing the others face he could tell Tom was either a brilliant actor, which he was sure he was, or he was truly enjoying himself. The Dark Lord’s face was pure bliss, his eyes closed and head thrown back, neck bared and mouth open in a silent scream as he slowly claimed his horcrux.. his..

Soon Tom was buried to the hilt inside of Harry and he crawled between the boys legs “release them and wrap them around me “he ordered and within the second Harry had done just that. “Oh that feels so much better” Harry sighted, forgetting about the fact that he had a large dick in his ass. Too pre-occupied with the fact that he could let go of his legs and regain some sensation in his arms.

Tom, who was having trouble restraining himself as he felt Harrys muscle twitch around him every second or so, bit his own lip hard and snarled before looking at the boy. “ _$Now fuck me Tom$”_

“Ready or not “he snarled and began to move, he set a brutal pace as a punishment as Harry at used Parsel tongue on him while knowing what that would do to him. “Bad hhng.. Pet” Tom grunted as he pulled back out almost fully before slamming back in, his balls slapping against Harrys ass with every thrust.

Tom caught Harry’s gaze, carefully observing him as he pistoned in and out the boy. His own breaths coming in rapid succession as he felt his heart going 100 miles per hour. This was exquisite, nothing in the world could compare to this feeling. He wanted more but he could feel he was getting close, and by the looks of it, so was Harry.

“I am going to do something ..nh..now and you need to trust me” Tom said and stared at those sparling green eyes. Harry gave the other a weary gaze but nodded regardless, the pleasure taking over his rational thinking.

“I will restrict your breathing with a spell, you will at any time be able to think the safe word and the spell will cancel itself out allowing you to breathe once more.”

He saw Harrys slightly panicked expression and chuckled “Oh how I will enjoy showing you all the ways we can make sex so much more interesting “he crooned and stroked the boys cheek and pressed his lips to the others in a short sweet kiss, his thrusts having stalled to a languid pace.

“I can assure you, if you consent, that it will be the best orgasm you have ever had” Tom spoke confidently. “Do you consent?” he asked almost sweetly.

Harry felt like a little fly stuck in a spiders web but nodded. “Gods yes.. Do it!” he said.

Tom gave a few more thrusts and Harry for a second thought Tom had forgotten when he suddenly felt an invisible force tighten around his throat. He wheezed some more breaths before he was fully unable to. His face was turning red and drool was pooling and dribbling out slowly.

Thrusting harder and deeper Tom nailed Harry’s prostate with every thrust. ‘that’s it.. cum for me my pet” he hissed and grasped the boys weeping cock hard, stroking it once, twice and on the third stroke Harry climaxed, his whole body arching as he came, cum spraying his belly.

The climax brought the Dark lord over as well and with a loud shout he climaxed, the constriction spell released allowing Harry to breathe, the increase of oxygen prolonging the boys climax.

Harry’s whole body shuddered before he fell into the blissful void of unconsciousness.


	7. Mistakes made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming Kudo’s and comments! I was planning to have the fic end when Harry’s holiday was over and have kind of an open ending.. But perhaps we will continue. On a side note; a friendly reviewer offered help with my grammar. Thank you!!:) I forgot to mention that I am not a native English speaker, I’m Dutch 😊. Though my grammar in Dutch isn’t that great either lol.   
> Also, you might have noticed. But I DO NOT like Dumbledore. I really don’t, unpopular opinion perhaps, and though I do appreciate his talent as a wizard I really don’t like his manipulative behavior towards Severus and Harry.   
> Also, warning for torture and death here. (no not Harry). Also gore I guess.

“Harry…Harry wake up”

Opening his eyes he stared right in red ones and instinctively tensed a bit, his sight blurry as he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he did see the concern that shone in the red eyes change to indignation and a small flash of regret pulsed trough their bond.

“I suppose this response is the least I deserve”. Harry heard Tom mutter before he saw the other pull back. Scrambling forward suddenly Harry grabbed Toms arm and with surprising strength pulled the other closer. Pushing himself up he pressed his lips to the dark wizards, who in his surprise uttered a gasp allowing entrance.

Harry’s tongue quickly took the opportunity presented to him and pushed forward into the hot cavern that was the others mouth, he licked the roof of Toms mouth before slowly rubbing his tongue against the other.

Tom was about to retreat, wanting to give his Horcrux some space as he felt fear pulse trough their bond when he was suddenly pulled forward and had his mouth full of the boy’s tongue. Releasing a low groan he allowed the other to dominate his mouth for now and slowly met Harry’s tongue in a slow wrestling match.

After a minute of kissing Tom felt his heartrate increase and he could feel and smell the others arousal, the smell intoxicating him. Pulling back slowly he pressed his forehead against Harry and smirked. “Although I do enjoy this greatly, we can not stay here and fornicate all night “he said seriously.

Harry snorted “Fornicate is it?” he said with a teasing glint.

“What.. what’s wrong with that word?” Tom said genuinely confused.

“You my dear lover.. are old” Harry said poking a finger at the others still bare chest.

Tom’s brows furrowed “Am not, I am only 70.. perhaps for muggles that’s old, but as a wizard I am in my prime right now. You on the other hand are too young to understand” he said and pulled back. “Such a child “he said teasingly seeing Harry brissle. Oh how he enjoyed ruffling the others feathers.

“I turn 17 in July you know.. only one year away from being an adult in the wizarding world.” Harry said indignantly before sliding off the bed and getting dressed.

“hmmh” Tom hummed amiably before getting dressed as well.

The two stared at each other and Harry finally fully realized what had happened. He had slept with the Dark lord. They had fucked, had sex…fornicated as Tom would say. He had SEX with Voldemort, oh god.. how was he going to handle this. How was he going to make sure Dumbledore didn’t find out, or his friends.. he wasn’t ashamed of what he did, he was scared. Scared of what they would do to him, would they throw him in Azkaban? But then Tom would save him right.. get him out? He’d done it before.

Tom, who saw that Harry was having an existential crisis, fully opened their connection to see what was going on. When he felt the boys fear he took a deep breath and stepped closer, gently brushing some dark locks from Harry’s face. “You know what you need?” Tom rumbled pulling Harry from his concerns.

“What?” Harry said sounding winded as the constricting feeling in his chest

“A haircut” Tom deadpanned. Harry didn’t know what it was, the dry comment or the even more neutral face the dark wizard was sprouting but Harry made a very unattractive sound before bursting out in pure and unadulterated, slightly manically, laughter.

Tom blinked his red eyes and huffed. “Well it’s true” he said trying to look annoyed, but the corner of this mouth twitched up in a hidden smirk. Suddenly Tom seemed to -phase out- and his red eyes flashed with hidden anger, his full lips pulled into a tight line before he slightly relaxed, but the anger was still there.

“But right now it is getting late my little Horcrux, and I have to return but fret not my dear, I will return soon..” he said and pressed his lips against Harry’s cheek, then with a charming smile and slightly mocking bow he twisted on the balls of his feet before popping out of the room.

Harry blinked, what happened. Tom suddenly looked pissed and he had felt the others emotion trough their bond before it quickly disappeared and now he couldn’t really feel Tom, or .. not his emotions. Plopping back on the bed he moved a hand trough his hair. Tom was right, it was getting long.

Sniffing himself he grimaced. “I need another shower” he muttered and walked off to take a nice, long, hot shower.

Voldemort activated his glamor, giving him the same appearance as before. His skin paled and his nose and hair disappeared, his snappy clothes changing to the familiar black robes. He hissed a greeting to Nagini who quickly slithered by his side as he strode to his throne room in the Malfoy’s mansion, wand in hand.

“Luciussss.Severuss” he hissed as he saw his two most loyal near the throne. They immediately took a knee and forcefully shoved the wizard in front of them down to the ground

“My lord” Severus and Lucius uttered, their heads respectfully bowed. Though Lucius reeked of fear, Severus had a more neutral scent. As per usual the Potions Master was Occluding. He admired the man’s mental shield and cunning.

“Risse my most loyal” he said in a false friendly tone. Both wizards knew Voldemort long enough to know he was NOT in a good mood.

Sitting down in his throne he petted Nagini as she moved next to him before settling his blood red gaze on the shaking wizard in front of him.

“So.. Nott.. will you share with my why you are in front of my feet, bound by your two brethren?” He asked deceptively calm.

The wizard in front of him shook and looked up at Voldemort “Please my lord.. I was spying see? Just pretending to..to w-want to join the order s… so I could get information! Information for you my liege!” he stuttered his eyes wide blown in fear.

“Information” Voldemort repeated slowly.

“Y..yes! For you my lord, you know I am loyal my lord” Nott said in a certain tone.

Voldemort’s eyes turned to slits “You presume to know what I know?!” he hissed.

Nott knew he had made a mistake, he also knew there was no way to fix this and he was going to die, that this had been a losing battle to begin with, but he tried anyway.

“No! No my liege ,of course not!! No.. forgive me please “ he trembled.

Voldemort made a thoughtful sound. “Well, I was in a rather…amicable mood today” he said looking thoughtful. He saw a flash of confusion pass Lucius his face before it returned to the -beaten puppy- look.

Nott seemed to drink the false hope of clemency as a man that has walked trough the desert for two days and was offered water. “ Oh..oh thank you my liege, I swear I will not disappoint you… thank you” he said and bowed deeper.

“I said I - _was_ \- in an amicable mood, that was completely destroyed as I was called by my two most loyal, to hear that one of my inner circle had _betrayed_ me!”. Voldemort spat menacingly as he moved forward a little bit in his throne, his wand out at the man and before the man could utter another word he fired a Crucio straight into the man’s chest.

The curse came so unexpected for Nott that his mouth opened in a silent scream before his body started to convulse. Smirking Voldemort leant forward even more, he was filled with excitement, seeing the traitors pain filled him with pleasure and satisfaction that was hard to describe.

After about 20 seconds he released the curse and stared at the man who was now a whimpering mess laying in his own piss.

Voldemort stood up from his throne, a slightly deranged smirk on his face and eyes turned maroon in color from bloodlust. He sneered pulling his thin lips over his teeth. “Disgusting traitor” he hissed and moved his wand in a downward slashing motion. Nott gave another scream and arched his back as the cutting curse cut straight trough his clothes and flesh on his back. The next one was on his right side making him topple over. 

Metallic smell of blood permeating the air as the Dark Lord repeated the motion again, and again, and again. In the corner of his eye Voldemort saw Lucius twitch as the blood started to drip on his expensive imported rugs, but he cared not. All he cared about was revenge. No one betrayed him and lived... _no one._

When he saw that the man was barely even twitching anymore he stopped tutted.

“Now now Nott, I had thought you were made of stronger material.. such a pity that you break so easily”. Gliding forwards towards his victim he stared down at him. “Pity” he said before turning to Severus. “Fix him up, do not heal him but make sure he doesn’t die yet. He and I have unfinished business” he hissed and sat back in his throne almost impatiently playing with the wand in his hand.

 _$Can Nagini eat him master?$_ Came the exciting hiss from his right. _$No my dear one, I have plans for us tomorrow and we both know when you eat, you become lazy for a whole week if not more.. especially someone the size of Nott.$._ When he heard Nagini hiss inaudibly but most assuredly insulted he gave a low chuckle and caressed the silky scales of her body. _$Wouldn’t you want to visit the boy?$”._ At this Nagini seemed instantly interested once more and slithered up to Voldemorts face, her forked tongue brushing his cheek. _$Hatchling wishesss to see Nagini?$._ Voldemort went quiet for a second, it wasn’t like he had asked. He had assumed that Harry would be happy to see the snake’s life he saved. Though it was the same snake that had attacked the elder Weasley, he knew that Harry was still upset of that little event.

 _$I will have to speak with him firssst, but I am sure he will be pleased$_.

He was about to speak again when he noticed Severus kneel in front of his throne. “My lord, Nott has been -patched up-, as you requested”. Came the almost bored drawl from his Potions Master. “Ah perfect timing, thank you Severus, you and Lucius are free to leave” he said dismissively.

Severus knew better then to dawdle and stood up, bowing lightly once more before swiftly turning on his dragonhide boots and dramatically exiting the throne room, black robes bulging as he strode out.

Lucius was less dramatic with his exit, he bowed before walking out of the room calmly even though the aristocrat looked calm, Voldemort knew different. He could smell sour smell of fear waft of the man. What a disappointment he turned out to be, Abraxas as pig headed as the man was, had been a much more useful follower.

Turning his attention once again to the cowering man in front of him he chuckled gleefully and closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled. Releasing a groan Voldemort licked his lips, oh the smell of torture was ever so sweet, he could still smell the blood in the carpet, he could almost taste it.

Though he’d much rather taste something else. His mind drifted off to Harry for a second and he bit his lower lip as a bold of lust raged trough him making him weak in his knees. Of course, that was not for Nott to know so he opened his eyes once more and smirked “In case you were wondering, I was thinking of all the delicious ways to make you wish you were on the other side of the veil” he hissed and menacingly approached the man.

For the full night Nott’s screams were echoing through Malfoy manor.

The next morning Voldemort had removed the glamour and had rested for a bit. He felt a tug in his chest as a signal that an entry in the journal had been made. Summoning it he opened it with a fond smile wondering what the boy was up to so early. He knew the other had a training regime to stay as fit as he was. What he saw however made him freeze, his cold heart stopping as he read the words written.

_“Don’t visit me ever again”_

Tom blinked slowly and reached out to Harry trough their bond only to find Harry’s side blocked, and his side… wide open.

**Authors extra note:**

_Oooh… Tom what did you do.. such a terrible mistake to leave your bond open like that, poor Harry._


	8. Begging is an Art form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Tom is going to charm himself out of this one. Oh, and Nagini is NOT a maledictus just a snake that Tom found when she was tiny. Also.. Sorry in advance :P

Pacing through his private rooms he ignored the hissing of Nagini. How could he have let this happen?! He knew how _frail_ the boy was and how delicate their relationship. No, he corrected himself, Harry was far from frail, but he was ridiculously soft hearted. Honestly, didn’t the boy realize what a man Nott had been? He had raped woman, killed countless of muggle babies, families torn apart and the man did it with glee, granted on orders of yours truly but gleefully still. That is partly why he had been part of his inner circle, that and his blood status, being part of the sacred 28. Why was Harry so upset over him torturing the man.

Tom was genuinely confused.

Growling he felt like tugging out his hair but thought the better of it. Thinking about Harry’s words in the journal he could feel anxiety creeping from his chest to his throat. Curse that boy for making him feel this way.

Perhaps he could kidnap the boy, yes.. keep him under tight surveillance, clip his wings so to speak. Dumbledore would perhaps try and save the boy but only to ensure that Harry would then meet an unfortunate accident, as the old coot would realize if Voldemort kept Harry alive that he knew Harry was a Horcrux.. no.. no that would endanger Harry. Growling in frustration he threw a Reducto curse at his bed before fixing it straight away. Hearing Nagini’s startled hiss he could see she was curled up, much like she did when she was small, her head hidden in the center as she stared at him.

Feeling a twinge in his heart. Sitting down on the bed he tapped his knee motioning Nagini to move closer. _$I’m sorry dear one, I let my anger get the best of me$._ Nagini remained quiet as she slithered over to him and it was quite obvious she was upset. Tom allowed his hand to caress the silky scales before taking a deep breath, his red eyes glinting with pent up anger and frustration, mostly aimed at himself.

“How am I going to rebuild our bond, we do not have long before the boy goes back to that blasted school, I might lose him forever Nagini, I might _lose_ him. My only Horcrux” Tom spoke voice wavering.

He absentmindedly rubbed the palm of his hand over his chest in an attempt to alleviate the twinge of pain he felt as he imagined the boy in Dumbledore’s clutches.

“Unacceptable” he muttered more to himself before moving up from the bed. First course of action was to write to the boy. He knew if he just popped in that the boy might panic and try to take off, so writing it was.

_“Harry,_

_I did not intend for you to experience what you saw trough our bond. Nott had betrayed me in the worst way possible. He went to the order Harry, to Dumbledore to share all the information he had about me, luckily my closest confidantes, who I am sure you know who they are by now.. were there to stop it._

_Dear Harry, if I hadn’t done what I did he would have jeopardized both our lives. I do admit that I might have gone a bit overboard with the punishment._

_Understand my sweet that I am and always will remain, a Dark Lord. That is something imbedded inside of me._

_It is who I am._

_Though I must admit that being close to you, touching you.. sweet Salazar even tasting you has made me want you even more. I have never felt such a desire to be close so someone._

_Talk to me Harry_

_Yours._

_Voldemort_

Now he had to wait, he was sure the boy would respond. After a few hours of waiting he checked, still no response. So he tried again.

_“My dear Harry,_

_Patience is unfortunately not one of my virtues.. respond to my message”_

_Yours,  
~~Vol..~~ Tom”_

Harry was on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes puffy. How could he have done this! Yes, he knew Tom, no ..Voldemort was a Dark Lord. But when they had kissed, sweet Merlin when they had fucked he had forgotten about it. The man had felt so good, his touches so sweet that it was easy to slip in the illusion.

Biting his lower lip he felt another tug in his chest and glanced at the Journal. Even now, when he knew what the other was capable of he wanted him. No, he had to be strong and ignore the other. He would go to Hogwarts in a week from now and he would forget all about Tom, about him being a Horcrux and pretend that all was well. He thought about Dumbledore, would the man he considered a grandfather really sacrifice him for the -greater good-?. Harry wasn’t sure that the answer would be no anymore.

But Voldemort, that man was evil, pure evil.. He remembered the words Voldemort had told him once.

_-There is no good or evil only power and those too weak to seek it-_

If that was the case, then how come it felt like Tom was evil, and Dumbledore was good? Things were so confusing. Shaking his head he released a shuddering sigh before closing his eyes, threading his hands in his dark hair.

Musing along he suddenly heard a familiar pop, his head snapping up and green eyes meeting red.

“Tom” he growled

“Harry”. The other acknowledged eyes weary, posture ramrod straight.

Harry noticed his body was responding to the other, why did he have to be so damned hot! He remembered Tom’s mouth on him and a bold of lust shot trough his body. He then remembered who was in front of him and clenched his jaw.

“What do you want Tom” he said empathizing the name to piss the other off.

Tom to his credit, did not take the bait and except for clenching his fists he did nothing. “What I want Harry, is for you to act like the adult you claim to be and discuss this with me instead of ignoring me like a four-year-old.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?!” he shouted indignantly. “ _I_ am acting like a four-year-old? How about you mr people don’t do as I say so I torture them to death? You are spoiled Tom, spoiled by your brainless followers that piss themselves when they look at your UGLY FACE” Harry shouted. His eyes flashing with anger, shining like the most beautiful gems. His face was tinging red over the torrent of emotions he was feeling. While screaming he had gotten off the bed and was now almost face to face with the warlord.

“Ugly?” Tom muttered to himself frowning, Harry thought he saw hurt flash in those red eyes but it was gone as quick as it came, Harry was about to continue his rant when suddenly Tom moved forward grasping the others face in his hands. 

Tom could feel heat of Harry’s skin seep into his and he gazed down at the now quiet boy. Harry’s eyes had turned big as saucers and he blinked owlishly at him.

“Ugly” Tom repeated narrowing his eyes, glaring at Harry down his nose. “You didn’t seem to think so when I kissed you” he hissed. “And you certainly didn’t seem to think so when my cock was plunging deep inside of you”. His already soft time had lowered to a mere whisper, the air of the words caressing Harry’s face. “And you don’t think I’m ugly now do you?” Tom muttered hovering his face over the boys.

Harry withheld a groan as he heard Tom’s crass words, the man was crude but right. Tom wasn’t ugly. No matter what form he was in, ugly was not a term he would have used to describe the Dark Lord.

Then he remembered what Tom had done and he growled pushing hard against Toms chest, trying to gain some distance. Tom however felt like he was made from solid brick and was **not** budging.

“Get out, leave me alone Tom. Fuck! life was so much easier when you were still trying to kill me” Harry snarled and closed his eyes trying to will the other away.

Now it was Toms turn to snarl “Was it now? Because that can be arranged! I can easily make new Horcruxes and take your life now Harry. “he spat grasping Harry by his hair and pulling his head back making the boy bare his neck. “I can Avada you, nice and quick but something tells me that wouldn’t work hmm.. how about I just cut your throat? I can feel your blood calling me Harry, every cell in my body hums in pleasure at the thought of cutting trough flesh, seeing your blood spill out like a fountain. Hearing you choke and gasp for air that you can no longer receive.”

He knew he was being harsh but he needed Harry to realize who he was, he was not a softhearted fool, his past had taken care of that. He was Dark Lord Voldemort, and though he would admit he was fond of Harry, he had convinced himself he wouldn’t hesitate in killing him if it was necessary.

He had expected Harry’s gorgeous eyes to water up, fill with tears and wide with fear. But when he looked into them he saw something else.

Some anger.. but mostly lust and shame.

Calming himself slightly he smirked “Tell me Harry, why does the thought of me killing you excite you so?” he asked mockingly while harshly tugging on the boy’s hair again, neck still bared.

“It..it doesn’t!” Harry denied vehemently. His voice was sounding strained as his head was pulled back. Swallowing audibly he spoke again “It doesn’t..” he said this time sounding less confident.

“Hmm. .i’d say it does, but did I not tell you it matters not? Lust is lust, I am not one to judge” Tom said smirking and moved his face closer to the others neck. Harry released a sound that sounded somewhat like a snort but it was hard to tell.

“We all have our own fantasies my dear, myself included. No need for shame really” Tom muttered and nuzzled the boy’s neck deeply inhaling his scent as he dragged his nose up from his collarbone to behind Harry’s ear. “Delicious” he purred stepping in and pressing his body against Harry’s. He could feel Harry’s erection press against his leg as he placed one leg between the others knees and wrapped his free arm around his middle, the other hand still pre-occupied with pulling Harry’s head back.

Harry whimpered and felt himself getting weak in the knees. Curse him he was right, he hated it, but the man was right. “I..its wrong” he whimpered and closed his eyes surrendering to the other.

“No Harry, it’s not wrong.. “ Tom crooned and pressed a light kiss against the boys jugular, mouth watering as he felt it pulse against his lips.

 _“$Yess…surrender to me$”_ Tom hissed switching to Parseltongue as he felt desire take over. The proximity of the other part of his soul making him lightheaded. _“$Do you want me Harry.. fill you as deep as you can take? Making you clench around me so tight as you struggle to breathe, as I take away your air. Ssspill inside you Harry?$”._

Both Tom and Harry were breathing hard and Harry had slowly started to rut against his leg trying to alleviate some of the painful pressure of his confined erection.

Harry knew he had to resist, knew he had to fight it. The man had just tortured and killed another man during the night and now said man was trying to seduce him like nothing happened. But it felt oh so good, it felt good to let it all go, no responsibility. To allow someone else to take control. No more _“Harry, what do we need to do, You are the only one that can save the wizarding world Harry”._ Sweet Circe Yes!

“I..” Harry began and moaned.

 _“$Yess Harry..Say it!$”_ Tom hissed in the others ear, his tongue sneaking out to lick the shell of his ear before nibbling softly on the earlobe, pulling it in his mouth, giving in a languid suck before releasing it. Tom’s own erection was pressing hard against the boy’s stomach, twitching with every roll of Harry’s hips.

 _“$Y-yes My lord!$”_ he hissed panting, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously his heart ramming against his ribcage as he wanted, no needed to cum. 

Tom gasped in pleasure at hearing Harry call him Lord, the element of Parseltongue causing him to almost climax untouched from hearing his nemesis submit 

_“$What do you want me to do, tell me now!$”_ Voldemort hissed urgently, pressing Harry closer to him. “Fuck me, use me, kill me.. anything my lord just allow me to cum..pleas oh please” Came the begging.

Every fiber of Tom’s body screamed at him to let the boy climax and to climax himself. He was convinced had Harry begged in their language he would have. Thankfully he had switched to English and the words, though deliciously hot, had less of an impact on the Dark Lord.

“Are you mine?” Tom asked looking down at Harry. “Look at me!” he growled snapping at the boy.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the other, his pupils were blown wide with pleasure. “W-wha?” he asked deliriously.

“Are..you.. mine?” the Dark Wizard asked again punctuating each word with a roll of his own hips against Harry.

It was silent for a few seconds and for a short while Tom thought he had pushed the boy too much. But then he received the answer.

“Y-yes my lord.. I am yours” he whimpered. Tom groaned and this time he did threaten to collapse but thankfully the bed was close and he pushed Harry on the bed before landing on top of him releasing the grip on the boys hair. Their gazes met and both powerful wizards fell silent.

Tom was straddling Harry and their clothed erections pressed against each other with each breath. Tom muttered a spell vanishing both their clothes and groaned loudly as their cocks sprang free and slapped against their stomachs.

Getting off the boy he sat on his knees “on your knees” he ordered the boy and smirked as he saw the other scrambling to obey. What a difference in behavior since only 10 minutes prior. “Closer” Tom muttered and closed his eyes in bliss as their cocks were pressed together.

Moving a hand towards them he grasped both his and Harry’s cock, pressing them together in both his hands before slowly moving his hand up and down. Jerking them both off at the same time.

“You feel so wonderful Harry” Tom hissed. “All mine for the taking.. tell me Harry” he purred as he kept stroking them both, his breath hitching as he increased the grip, making it bordering pain.

“I need to both punish you for ignoring me, and calling me ugly.. and reward you for submitting to me, how should I- nhgggn- proceed hmm?” he asked between pants and moans.

Harry couldn’t think anymore, the pleasure so mind numbingly good that he was ready to accept anything. “F..fuck me please!” he panted. “Please my lord fuck me” he whimpered.

“F..fuck you hmm? But that wouldn’t be a punishment would it” he hissed gripping them both tight at the base effectively cutting off their climax.

“I will fuck you, but I will fuck without preparation. I will plunge deep into that tight hole of yours and hear you scream and beg for me to stop. Feel you clench mercilessly around my cock and take until I climax. Oh..Harry, how sweet you will beg me” he groaned in pleasure.

Harry whimpered and nodded “Fuck yes please, please.. “ he begged. Tom released them both and cursed at the loss. “On your hands and knees, face down my Horcrux” he ordered and smirked when Harry scrambled to do so, no more inhibitions or doubts making him hesitate.

The moment Harry was on the bed, ass up and face down Tom moved behind him and placed his hands on the boys hips. “This will hurt, do you remember the safeword Harry?” Tom asked calmly.

“I do! Fuck Tom stop stalling” Harry groaned and wiggled his behind enticingly. Tom tutted “So uncouth” but prepared anyway to breach the clenching hole. “I’ve decided to grace you with a lubrication spell, this is only the second time we fuck after all and I am not the heartless monster you portray me to be” he said slyly before summoning his wand, dipping only the tip inside of the tight hole and muttering the spell.

Harry was moving his hips, trying to get the wand to go deeper “ah.ah ah.. no no, no preparation” Tom smirked and then placed the head of his dripping cock against the twitching hole.

“Last chance” Tom warned. Green met red once again and Harry opened his mouth to speak.

 _“$Go for it$”_ came the challenge.


	9. Sweet forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutties coming up! And yes.. groveling Tom as Harry is still quite upset with our Dark lord.  
> Sorry for the slow update, Schools closed, I’m working form home and with two small kids that’s quite challenging. I hope you are all safe and take good care of yourself! If you are healthy, look after the weak. That’s the only way we will persevere as a whole!

_“$Go for it$” came the challenge._

Tom narrowed his maroon colored eyes and pushed forward groaning and biting his lower lip as he felt the tightness of Harry envelop his hard cock. The head was just breaching and he could feel the wizard underneath him squirm. Panting he persevered and put more force behind it.

Harry groaned and tossed a bit as he felt _a lot_ of pressure against his entrance as the blunt, wet head of Tom’s cock started to press and breach his hole. “G-gods Tom..” Harry whimpered. He felt cold sweat over his whole body as the other kept pushing and thanked whatever deity that the other had graced him with a lubrication spell. Though his core clenched with want at the thought of Tom manhandling him and entering him dry. What was wrong with him?

Tom had picked up on Harry’s lust and then uncertainty aimed at that lust despite the haze he was in himself. He would need to address that with the boy as soon as they were done. Right now he couldn’t think straight let along provide advice. Feeling that his head was now fully in he gave slow thrusts, his hard cock entering Harry deeper with each thrust and soon he bottomed out.

Pausing Tom bowed over the other, his face buried in Harries neck and hair as his whole body was now flush against the boys back, one arm still holding him up as the other wrapped around Harry’s tight muscular stomach.

“hmm.. you smell delicious my horcrux” Tom moaned and gave a languid lick over the shell of the boys ear, pink tongue tasting the salt of his sweat. 

Harry whimpered again.

“You called me Tom again, such a naughty boy’” he growled directly in his ear.

Harry felt so full, he was panting and tried to lay as still as possible but it was extremely hard with a very worked up Dark Lord pressed against you, and inside of you.

“HNh..i thought I was allowed to call you T-tom in private” he said a bit too innocently.

Narrowing his eyes Tom nipped the others neck and pulled back a bit causing the boy to gasp and tense. Thrusting back in harshly he paused again “ hmmh.. naughty.. call me your Lord Harry, tell me your mine” he grunted and pulled back once more.

“Ha! n.. no, Tom I will not” Harry said and if Tom could look into the green eyes he would see playful defiance shine in them. Thankfully they had their bond and Tom could feel the others mood.

Smirking he gave a punishing thrust before hissing “$ _Then prepare yourself my dear one, soon you will be begging me$”._

The switch to parseltongue made Harry’s cock twitch against his belly. $ _all you do Is talk Tom, no actions$._

That certainly spurred the Dark wizard into action. With a snarl Tom started thrusting inside the boy, his balls slapping against Harry’s backside as he bottomed out. With a few sharp thrusts Tom knew he had found the others prostate as Harry’s whole body twitched and he heard a low keen escaping him.

Sweet Salazar the boy was tight, and so very warm. He smelled so delicious and every cell in Toms body screamed to claim the boy.

Harry whimpered as he felt the other jab against his prostate, he knew he was close to climaxing and bit his lip, closing his eyes as with every thrust he came closer. “I..i-m gonna cum” Harry groaned, mouth open panting like a Bitch in heat. “Tom, y-you feel so good! Harder please, fuck me harder” he begged.

Though the haze of lust Tom registered the boys impending climax and quickly moved his hand lower to grasp Harry’s cock at the base harshly effectively stopping him from toppling over the edge.

Harry let out an indignant cry and then another one as Tom didn’t let up with the thrusting, he was even thrusting in harder now, so hard it started to hurt.

“T-om.. fuck.. why? Please e..let me cum” he whimpered as he lowered his face to the matrass not having the strength to keep it up.

“I told you.. you will beg Harry” Tom snarled in between thrusts. “Say your mine, say I am your.. hnnh Lord.. Say it!”

Harry wasn’t sure he was even capable of speech as the other drilled into him with powerful deep thrusts and after a few aborted tries that ended in a cry he finally found his voice.

 _“$Fuck..T- Voldemort$”_ He gasped feeling the man shudder above him. Harry managed to smirk a bit at the impact he was having on the mighty dark lord.

“No Harry.. despite the delicious pleasure -Nhhn… - I feel when you call me that, you will call me Lord, your lord” Tom huffed closing his own eyes and slowing down slightly to make sure he didn’t climax on the spot as he felt Harry clench hard around him. Sneaky bastard.

“Come on my horcrux.. I know you can do it, just say you are mine and I will let you cum”. Tom whispered against the others ear. Harry’s hair was wet with sweat and the room was permeated with the scent of their coupling.

Nuzzling it a bit Tom nipped his neck once more, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the skin and claim him. – _not yet_ \- he thought.

Harry moaned loudly and cursed before giving in “Yes.. fine.. I’m yours my lord, yours to please, yours to fuck, yours to hurt.. I’m yours!”

Tom released a long-tortured moan and released Harry’s cock using that hand to keep himself from collapsing on the youth. “Yes…Harry, mine, mine to hurt, mine to fuck, mine to kill..all mine.”

The words that the ruthless Dark Lord hissed in his ear was enough to almost send him over. “Y..yes sweet Salazar, yours my lord.. an..anything” he groaned.

Both were oblivious to the magic that started to swirl around them.

 _“$Yess my sweet one Cum for me$”_ Tom snarled lapsing back in Parseltongue as the pleasure was too much.

Harry’s body tensed all over and climaxed, his seed shooting out against his chest and on the matras underneath them. The clenching and overwhelming feeling trough their bond brought the Dark Wizard over as well and with grunt he too started to climax inside of the tight sleeve that pulsed around his cock.

“Harry, my beautiful Harry.. let me bite you, oh please let me claim you” Tom begged breathlessly. He saw Harry bare his neck more to him and the other took that as permission.

As he climaxed Tom suckled on his neck before sinking his teeth into Harry, drawing blood. This caused Harry to fall into another climax making the last remainders of seed twitch from his cock.

“ _Mine.only mine..forever_ ” Tom send trough their bond.

 _“Yours, love, forever”_ echoed Harrys response.

Harry felt confusion bleed into the bond after his response but didn’t have time to ponder it as they both felt a zap of magic before darkness enveloped them.

Opening his eyes Harry groaned and shuddered, he felt cold and hot at the same time. Was he running a fever? Did he dream it all? He wondered and tried to move but felt he couldn’t. What was going on? He thought panicking for a second.

“Be still dear one” came the growl from his neck. “T-tom?” he asked.

“Who else” came the dark rumble.

Harry chuckled, though it was more a nervous chuckle then anything else. “Tom i- can we move please? “he asked and wiggled in the others embrace. It was silent for a few seconds but then he felt the other pull back muttering something under his breath about young ones having too much energy.

Slowly getting up Harry flushed as he felt sticky, and to his mortification as he stood up the others cum started to leak out. Biting his lip he clenched his cheeks trying to keep it in.

Tom released a possessive growl subconsciously at the delicious sight in front of him.

“I’m going to take a shower, you also need one and no we can not do it together” Harry said as he saw the other started to smirk. Winching he felt a slab of rejection trough their connection and he quickly amended “Because I can’t control myself if we are both there and I’m quite sore, also we really need to talk” Harry explained.

Tom cocked his head sideways in acknowledgment before seeing the other put on a robe before wobbling over to the bathroom. Sitting up he moved a hand trough his dark hairs, a habit from the early days he had picked up on again since he regained his old form.

What had happened.. they had fucked and he had the intention of making the other his but he hadn’t expected Harry to submit to his magic, he certainly had not expected to have been allowed to bite the other, claim him. It was a very animal thing to do but it felt so right.

“hmm” he hummed thoughtfully before drifting off again in his own mind trying to rationalize what happened. Thinking about the others response, he had felt affection bleeding into their connection. It was all Harry, that he was certain of. Then he felt Love? He wasn’t sure.

Snarling he shook his head fiercely as if that would shake off the warm feeling he was receiving from the memory. “Nonsense” he muttered.

“What’s nonsense” came the response startling Tom and before he knew it the other had his wand out and was pointing it at Harry.

“OY!” Harry shouted diving away for a spell that wasn’t coming.

“Forgive me my dear, you caught me off guard” Tom spoke slightly winded as he tried to calm his heart rate. “It is not often this happens let along it ends without a killing, startling me Is a dangerous thing to do little one” he said as he pocketed his wand.

“Well, its not my fault that you were muttering to yourself like a madman” Harry shrugged and toweled off his hair. Tom had expected to feel a surge of anger at the words but all he could feel was amusement.

“Your turn” Harry said and nodded towards the shower. The Dark Lord scoffed “You don’t really think I am going to partake in bathing in a filthy muggle bathroom do you”. He said and waved a hand and in the blink of an eye, he looked fresh, clean, not a hair out of place.

“Honestly…” Harry said exasperated glaring lightly at Tom for the – filthy muggle- comment.

Getting dressed in a loose sweatpants and black shirt Harry ignored the intense stare that the other was giving him. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and stood awkwardly in front of the man who seemed completely relaxed.

“So..” Tom piped up.

“So..” Harry muttered but then he visibly steeled his resolve by clenching his jaw. “I still haven’t forgiven you” he said not meeting the others gaze.

Tom frowned. Not forgiven? What had he done now? but then he remembered “Are you talking about.... Nott?” he asked slightly baffled.

A tight nod is all he received back from Harry. “Oh Harry you have such a bleeding heart, have I not told you what kind of man Nott was? What he did? What he enjoyed doing?”.

Harry turned his Avada green gaze up and stared at Tom head on now. It was obvious he was getting angry. “Oh and you are different then him?” Harry spat bravely.

Tom genuinely felt confused, what had brought this on. He thought now that they coupled again and Harry had submitted, things would be smoother, easier. But here he was feeling like he was being interrogated, he didn’t like it. He could feel Harry was serious about this so he inwardly sighted before cocking his head.

“Perhaps not, though I have never participated, nor have I reveled in rape Harry, but I suppose you are right to some degree. I can be ruthless, I AM ruthless and a killer. Being -infatuated- with you does not change that”.

Harry seemed gutted and his eyes were shimmering with tears, he could feel guild wafting trough their connection. Guilt that he allowed himself to submit and fail all his friends, guilt towards his parents that he was falling in love with his parent’s executioner. It made him sick to his stomach to see Harry like this and he was so distracted he waved off the love bit. After cursing inside his mind for a minute he hissed out a breath and then took a knee.

Harry was genuinely about to cry out of frustration and guilt when he suddenly saw Tom take a knee in front of him. “Wha.?” He blurted out confused.

Tom also lowered his other knee to the ground before moving low to the ground, in a begging position much like his most desperate followers would do if they knew their life would be forfeit.

“Harry, my dear one.. I can feel you are hurting, can you please forgive me” he spoke softly. Harry had heard Tom talk soft like this before, he was never loud to begin with but when he was in his old body he seemed incapable of truly shouting.

“eh.. Tom this really isn’t-“Harry began feeling out of place, but Tom interrupted him. “Harry Potter, my dear one.. my Soul mate” he purred out. “I cannot promise you that this will not happen again, that I will stop punishing my followers if they step out of line, that I will stop my campaign of ridding the world of muggles.. “ . Harry rolled his eyes at the theatrics but it was more a reaction to the fact that he felt awkward then to the speech.

“But for you my dear one.. I am willing to try” he said and gently grasped the fabric of Harrys sweatpants as he moved closer and nuzzled his leg. “My sweet Horcrux.. will you forgive me?” he asked once more.

Harry flushed from his chest up to the tips of his ears as the implications of Tom kneeling submissively in front of him made his mind run wild.

After not hearing a response for a minute or so Tom looked up aiming his beautiful red eyes at Harry. Normally they were harsh and cold and even though they softened as they had spoken, the look in his eyes was different then Harry had ever seen. They seemed to shine with genuine anxiousness, worry and fondness at the same time.

Harry felt his throat constrict, it was suddenly hard to talk so he just nodded and kneeled in front of Tom pulling him up, not wanting to see the other so submissive, it felt wrong.

“Tom..” Harry spoke roughly before moving closer. “Forgive me…” Tom spoke again pleadingly his red eyes flickering towards Harry’s plush lips. “Yes” Harry said breathlessly before pressing his lips against the Dark wizards, his tongue slipping out and meeting the other’s in a slow wrestling match.

“Fuck..i want you again” Harry said breathlessly after the kiss. Tom who was practically draped over Harry smirked. “hmm..” he responded.

“You bit me by the way, your teeth marks are on my neck, it’s going to scar” Harry stated.

“hmmh” Tom hummed again as he gathered Harry in his arms.

Harry frowned playfully. ‘Is that all you can say?”

“Hmmh” Tom acknowledged once more.


	10. Bonded Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dear reviewers! There are indeed so many possibilities to go with this story, I have some ideas on what I want happening but overall, I haven’t made up my mind where I want this to go. We will now become close to Hogwarts’s time but first, Revelation time!!!! 
> 
> P.s sorry for errors, I’ve been working with the Red-Cross besides my normal job and being a mom so its extremely hectic. There are a lot off scared and sick people out there. Appologies for the short chappie :(

Both men fell into a comfortable rhythm of talking, kissing, doing something more then kissing and more talking. Tomorrow Harry would return to Hogwarts and Tom had to make sure that that meddling fool Dumbledore would not find out who Harry was, that Harry knew.

“Harry” he said as he glided towards him. He was still in his previous form from his latest death eater meeting. He saw the boy look up at him and his green eyes softened and a warm glow entered them. Feeling a twinge in his chest he ignored it for now and gave the other wizard a rare smile.

“Tom, you look -different-“Harry said, eyes gliding over the others pale but muscular frame covered only by the misty black robes.

“I can change back if you-“

“No” Harry interrupted him.” No I like you either way, I think you look hot like this as well” He clarified and smirked as he saw a light blush grace the high cheekbones of the Dark Lord. Who knew he could blush.

“Tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts” Harry said rubbing his hands nervously. “I’m happy to see my friends, if they are truly my friends.. and nervous about seeing Dumbledore, you told me he can read minds with legi-thingie right?”

“Legilimency” Tom corrected patiently. “And I can imagine you are concerned my dear, that old fool is admittedly a very skilled Legilimens, and your mind is an open book”.

Harry made a whining noise and almost stomped his foot “So what can we do, I don’t know how to block him, what if he finds out and my friends call me a traitor” he said and began pacing.

“Harry..harry..you don’t think I am going to let you return to Hogwarts without a plan do you?” he muttered pulling the other close and slanting his thin lips over the boys plump ones, his tongue sneaking out and slithering against Harry’s that was meeting it halfway.

“hmmh.. Tom” came the sigh and the boy relaxed in his arms.

“Are you not curious little one?”

“I- I am a bit distracted right now” came the reply.

“hmmh.. well pay attention _$my Horcrux$..._ I will build a shield in your mind, we need to create some false memories to ensure that that coot doesn’t detect that there is a shield.”

Harry blinked “you can do that?” he asked a bit baffled.

Tom scoffed “you wound me with your doubt sweet one, yesss.. I can do it, better yet I excel at doing it. I am what you call a master Legilimens and Occlumens, unfortunately so is Dumbledore. ..but I am better” he stated arrogantly.

“Now, lets start” he said and lifted Harry’s face up to meet his, finger hooking under his chin and red meeting green.

“Calm your mind…and let me in” Tom whispered. Harry suppressed the urge to close his eyes as he felt the others breath waft over him. He smelled so delicious and he could smell the wine Tom had drunk during his dinner.

“One day soon, I will bring you to my mansion, you will love it” Tom purred as he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m curious how it looks” Harry mused and relaxed in the others grip musing over the others mansion, how would it look. All posh like the Malfoys.

While Harry was lost in thought Tom entered his mind swift and efficiently and set to work. He built up a nice shield around their precious memories. Harry and himself would be able to access them but to the rest it would seem like a normal chaotic adolescent brain.

Touching the shimmering shield with his magic he smiled affectionately, his cold red eyes softening and long fingers stroking the liquid like material.

He then swiftly set to work creating false memories, which wasn’t very challenging. After all, the boy had a bland life with his so-called family and he had seen enough in Harry’s mind to know how he was treated. The thought angered him and he felt his own magic surge trough his body, how _dare_ those filthy muggles even look at his Harry, his Horcrux, his soul. They would pay and he would make sure that day could come sooner rather then later.

Feeling anxiousness creeping trough their connection, he calmed down and send out calming waves trough their mind link. _“calm..safe..sorry”_ he echoed and relaxed when he felt the feeling reciprocated by the boys magic.

Finalizing the false memories, filling most of them with homework, cursing relatives and exercise he also added a memory where Harry was thinking of a plan to help the Order, to destroy Voldemort.

He was about to leave the boy’s mind when he felt a tug on his Magic. Stopping Tom extended his magic, the feelers caressing every nook until he reached Harry’s magical core. And what he saw took his breath away. “ _Magnificent_ ” he whispered. The boy’s bright gold core shone brightly and radiated power but something was wrong.

Moving closer his bony hand touched it, and that’s when he felt it. _Dumbledore._ He was about to pull back before his anger took over when he spotted something else. Something familiar…

Reaching out with his Magic he brushed it against the disturbance. “ _I-it can’t be_ ” he muttered and quickly pulled out of the others mind.

Harry gasped as Tom pulled out, it didn’t hurt and at some point it felt really really good. Blinking blearily, he looked at the wide eyes of Tom. His maroon eyes filled with emotions which he couldn’t all identify. “Harry.. we need to have a talk” he said his voice rough.

Harry looked confused at the Dark wizard and he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. What did Tom see? Was he going to leave? Oh Merlin no, Tom was all he had.. well almost all he had but he couldn’t leave!

“Now I know where all that tension and panic comes from” Tom muttered and took a deep breath patting the bed as he sat down. “The shield was successful, and I set up false memories” he explained.

“That’s great!! What else” Harry asked softly.

“Dumbledore bound your core” he said quickly.

“He did what?!” Harry almost screamed. “What does that even mean?!” he said getting up. Tom pulled him back down “You my dear are making me nervous, calm down or I will make you” came the calm threat.

Muttering under his breath he sat down folding his arms over his chest making his muscles bulge. Tom almost started salivating but he re-focused. Work now, play later.

“He bound your core, meaning he limited your Magic, suppressed it and I found -something else-“Tom said after moments of hesitation.

“What..?” he asked “Tom what?”

Steeling himself for the next part he prepared for rejection.

“We seem to have bonded, my magic was already intertwined with you but now it seems we have connected our cores, I suspect this might have happened during our mating a few days ago” Tom grunted nodding towards the bitemark on Harry’s neck.

“The bite?” Harry asked.

“Yes, the bite.. the bond is not yet complete, but my magic is working hard to overtake that coots. To suppress ones magic is unspeakable, even for a Dark lord such as myself. It is despicable.” He spat and clenched his hands into fists.

“Will Dumbledore know? That your Magic will break his hold?” came the question from Harry surprisingly calm.

Relief flooded Tom, the boy was not rejecting their bond.

“No he will not unless he checks your magical core, but that’s not easy to do without being noticed and the coot is all about being under the radar.” He explained.

“We are bonded Harry; do you know what this entails?” Tom continued looking at the boy, his face serious and after a moment of silence Tom ran out of patience, he was excited. This type of bond was almost unheard of and could only arise between two extremely powerful magical beings. Salazar Slytherin was the last one who bonded with none other then Godric Gryffindor. Both exceptionally powerful.

“Our magic is intertwined, we are one, we share our magical cores and can tap into them at will. If one is critically injured or even fatally injured the bond can sustain life thanks to their bond, it will drain the magical core of the other part of the soul so it is not recommendable.” He ended thoughtfully.

“But the bond is incomplete, we need to complete it before you go to Hogwarts. If we do not your magical ability’s will decrease and we will both perish eventually”

Harry frowned “you said something about me being nervous because of all of this”.

“Yes, my Horcrux, having your core bound is not healthy for any magical being. Dumbledore did it in such a way that your decline is slow, he did not bind it fully as you are still capable of powerful magic” he muttered and moved closer to the boy. “This is why you have had sudden bursts of extremely complicated and powerful magic, of course part of it was accidental magic but that usually stops around age of eight or nine.”

A sly smirk graced Tom’s pale features.

“oh how I desire you show you your true potential, you are truly my equal.” Tom purred and licked the shell of his ear reveling the taste.

“When we complete our bond, my magic will overtake Dumbledore and you will be free” he whispered and pressed Harry down on the bed, his large sinewy body covering the buff one underneath him. Pressing his hardening groin against Harry’s he bit his lower lip and puffed his cheeks as lust bolted trough his system.

“You are mine.. my mate”. Tom whispered.

“Mate? As in Alpha and Omega’s?” Harry asked teasingly making the other frown “Where did you learn those terms hmm?”

“Wolves, but I do read you know” Harry said exasperatedly rolling his eyes.

“Yes, similar to it but not quite, though I am not opposed to you calling me your Alpha, and I do take care of my sweet Omega” he growled and rolled his hips against the other, pressing him hard into the bed.

Tonight they would be fully bonded, tonight they would be one.


	11. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Terribly sorry for the slow update, I’ve been rather tired and trying keep myself running. But I finally felt motivated to pump out another chapter! Harry’s returning to Hogwarts. How will Harry fair, will Dumbledore find out what’s truly been going on? And how will Tom and Harry meet again. Short chappie here where nothing really happens. Sorry about that. Promise next chapter will be better!

**Chapter 11: Hogwarts**

Harry almost reluctantly boarded the familiar train. Taking a deep breath, he remembered Tom and his conversation this morning. “ _I despise having to leave you behind, the thought of not being able to taste you every night is maddening. But fear not my dear one, soon we will be re-united. Now.. just in case, I have a gift”_ _Tom had hissed and suddenly held a beautiful silver locket hanging on a thin chain. Gently putting it around Harry’s neck. “Portkey, much like the diary but I thought about it and seeing we are able to communicate trough our bond now this is much more low risk. And a locket is something you are always able to wear. NEVER remove this locket do you understand me? Promise me Harry”_

They had sealed their bond trough the largest part of the night, a sly smirk creeped on Harry’s face as he reminisced. Biting his lower lip he closed his eyes for a second as delicious lustful memories assaulted him. Tom had fucked him so many time’s he’d lost count. Against the wall, on the bed, the floor, over his desk. Harry had ridden him to climax and in the he had bitten Tom back sealing their bond. The feeling was so overwhelming that it had made him cum right then and there. Swooning slightly, he heard a chuckle in his mind.

 _“Behave Harry before I apparate to you and take you right in the train in front of all your soon to be traumatized friends._ “Came the warning from said Dark Lord.

He wanted to feel horrified at the thought, he really did, but Tom had thoroughly destroyed and rebuilt him in the last couple of weeks and before he could stop it a fresh wave of lust coursed trough their bond. “ _Naughty..”_ came the purr.

“Harry!! Harry over here!!!” came the overenthusiastic shout. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up and blinked owlishly before focusing on the one’s that called him. Ron and Hermione.

 _“showtime”_ Harry thought and conjured his biggest smile. “Ron, Hermione! SO happy to finally see you again, did you get my gifts?”.

Both nodded “Yeah mate, really nice thanks so much!!” Ron had gushed as he had received season tickets to the quidditch cup for that year. Hermione was equally satisfied with her limited edition Beedle the Bard book.

“You liked yours yeah? I mean it’s nothing fancy or anything you know” Ron muttered, face flaring red at the shame that came with the lack of Weasley fortune. “Yeah Ron I loved it, thanks so much” Harry said kindly. Despite everything, he was still convinced his friends would not betray him. Dumbledore may be a manipulative bastard, but his friends wouldn’t know about this all, they couldn’t. Staring into their eyes he gave them another small smile while the train began to depart. He suppressed the urge to grasp the locked that laid warm against his chest under his chest.

-1 Week later-

Having picked up on his normal routine meaning sleep, eat, quidditch, ask Hermione to help finish his essay’s and repeat. Plopping down on his bed he closed the curtains of his bed and casted some privacy spells. It was boys rule to not interrupt anyone when their curtains are closed so he didn’t have to be concerned.

_“Tom, are you available?”_

_“That depends what for, I am a very busy man”_ came the snarky reply from his mate. “ _After all, you have been ignoring me for the better of the week”_. Harry frowned “ _have not, I’ve just been busy you didn’t call-“_

Tom interrupted him with a light snarl _“I was not aware that I needed to beg for my mate’s attention,-“_

This time it was Harry that interrupted the other “ _Oh come on, don’t be such a possessive jerk, I was just studying”_. Suddenly a fierce pain shot trough his mind, a pain he hadn’t felt ever since they had gotten together. “ _Remember – your- place, you are my horcrux, I made you my mate so I can protect you.. ends to means and all that”_ Tom hissed menacingly. Even though the words where soft spoken _._ Harry whimpered and curled up, he felt like he could throw up. “Pl.please stop” he whimpered out loud. As sudden as the pain appeared it disappeared.

 _“Let that be a lesson my mate, do NOT disrespect me”_ and with that the connection was blocked. Harry took a deep shuddering breath and looked down at his now withered erection. Then he felt pissed, how dare Tom do this, what the actual fuck. He truly had been studying and trying to find his routine while keeping the secret of their relationship. That man was infuriating! Hot.. but infuriating, and his words had hurt Harry more then he dared to admit.

Turning around he screamed in his pillow before releasing the privacy spells and heading off for a late stroll. He knew it was past curfew, but he really didn’t care, he needed fresh air.

Sneaking out of the common room he managed to almost get outside when he heard a familiar voice behind him “I must admit, a full moon is beautiful to observe, I do think however there are safer ways to observe it my boy.”

Turning around he saw Dumbledore standing there and he was concerned that his face would betray the feeling of anger he felt towards the man. But the old wizard had already turned around and was walking towards the large gargoyle at the entrance. “I have new types of lemon drops, someone should really try them as I find myself a tad -bias- at the sweets”.

Harry’s fists clenched he understood the other’s words, the wizard wanted to talk to him. He remembered Toms words. Stay calm and trust the magic. Following the other up the stairs he entered the portrait filled office, ignoring the quite intense stare from Phineas Black he sat down in one of the chairs.

“Lemon drop?” the wizard offered a friendly glint in his eyes. Feeling like he couldn’t refuse he took one and was surprised at the delicious flavor that exploded in his mouth. Tom should taste this, shit! He thought and kept his thoughts Neutral.

“How are you feeling my boy”

“I’m really happy to be back Sir, I really didn’t like it at the Dursley’s, they are horrible to me” he said honestly. Stick as close to the truth as possible he figured.

Dumbledore frowned a bit “Did Petunia not provide you with bigger living quarters?” he asked. Harry nodded” they did, but they still call me freak.. i- I don’t want to go back” he said his fists clenching as he stared at his knees.

“I’m afraid we have no other option my boy, the blood bond is protecting you out of Hogwarts from Lord Voldemort” 

Harry would have believed it, that’s how convincing the old man was but he was sure, with all he knew now that all was not how it seemed. Harry’s silence was not sitting well with Dumbledore as he spoke up again. “You do want to stay safe, from the Dark lord, keep your friends safe?” he prodded.

Harry nodded” Yes sir!” he said enthusiastically. “I want to help” he said before yawning. “Ah yes, forgive me, you must be tired. Go go, get some sleep.” Dumbledore muttered looking over his moon shaped spectacles to Harry. His stare seemed different, harder.

Moving out of the office he shook his hands as he walked nervously. A habit he picked up in the past to shake off the nerves. Something didn’t sit well with him.

Moving to the common room he was greeted by a sleepy Ron who had gotten up for something to drink. “Hey mate, couldn’t sleep?”.

Harry nodded” Yeah… wanted to go to a walk, I’ma head off” he said nodding towards the bed. Ron muttered something ineligible.

Crawling into the bed Harry undressed and curled underneath the blankets, hand caressing the locked around his neck. It felt warm and safe.

“ _Tom_.. _”_

Right before he dozed off he thought he felt something bleed trough their bond. Affection, worry. But he must have been imagining it. After all, Tom had made it clear that he was nothing but a means to a goal from him.


	12. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes.. I am alive😊 its been mental here! I hope you are all safe! Heads up for some smut (sort of) Homophobia and EVIL bastard Dumbles.   
> Hope you enjoy, please comment!

The next morning Harry woke up feeling restless. Spending all night tossing and turning, thinking about a certain brooding Dark Lord and trying to will his erection down. Huffing he sat up, his dark hair even messier then usual. Groaning he sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Biting his lower lip he contemplated trying to contact Tom. He should try at least, truly he hadn’t meant to ignore the other. It was just stressful trying to hide their secret, determining if his friends were truly friends, Dumbledore’s betrayal and then school. On top of that, Snape seemed to have made it his personal goal of the year to make his life even more miserable.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he called out for his other.

_“Tom?”_

-Silence-

 _“Tom can you answer me please?”_ Harry pleaded trough the bond. When no answer came he growled.

_“Fine then, be an immature twat, see if I care “_

_“A twat am I hmm?”_ came the almost amused response. “ _Oh now you respond..”_ Harry hissed. Tom growled trough their connection and Harry could feel his cock start to harden. The man was pure sin. “ _I was asleep Harry_ ” the other clarified.

Getting up from the bed the youth trotted to the bathroom, his now fresh erection slapping against his toned stomach. “ _Sorry..i really think we need to talk about what you said yesterday though.”_

_“There is nothing to discuss my Horcrux”_

“ _Well, then I’m just going to enjoy myself here.. alone..fuck I’m so hard right now..to bad I’m nothing more then a business transaction to you hmm? we could have some real fun right now_ ”

Harry felt a wave of lust roll trough his system and smirked as he firmly grasped his cock, fingers curling around the base and thumb pressing down on the tip. “ _I like to imagine you here on your knees in front of me, your mouth hovering close, I can feel your breath cascading over me as your tongue sneaks out and lick the precum off”_

 _“Harry”_ came the warning growl in his mind. It sounded strained.

_“Fuck yes.. you would suck me off so hard, I’d love to feel your throat constrict around my cock”_

_“Wretched boy.. you think you get to mouth fuck the Dark lord? Think again my sweet, it is your throat I will feel fluttering against **my** cock, and when I’ve used that hole until its raw I will move on to the next” _

A smirk graced Harry’s features as he started stroking himself, setting a brutal pace. “ _Fuck.. wish you were here my lord.. I would open up willingly, or would you like me to struggle”_ Harry whimpered trough the bond. Another wave of lust crashed trough him, making him dizzy.

 _“I take what I want regardless my pet, your approval matters not”_ came the hissing reply. Harry knew that was not the case, Tom despised rape. However it aroused him to no end and caused him to nearly cum as he imagined himself being restrained and dry fucked against a wall.

 _“hmmm such delicious thoughts, we will work to make them real very soon my dear”_ the other sounded breathless and by the pangs of pleasure shooting trough him he knew Tom was also very close.

Harry panted and stroked himself harder, he was so close he could almost taste it. “ _fuck..T-tom.. I need you so much.. I missed you. I-“_ he began but stopped himself as he caught himself in time from saying the L word. There was no way Tom was going to respond well to that, he had to guard his heart to make sure Tom wouldn’t tear it apart, but he feared it was too late.

 _“Yess… cum for me harry. Do it, just a bit more..cum for me”_ The Dark wizard cooed.

Harry did just that. His core clenched, cock twitching as he came. Vision whitening out of pleasure as he felt Tom’s climax tear trough him ripping him apart. They moaned eachothers name trough the bond, it resonated loudly in their brains as pleasure took hold.

Shuddering Harry’s knees gave out, panting he ran a shaky hand trough his wet locks as he eyed his sperm being flushed away. “Shit that was intense..” he muttered out loud.

 _“It was, now my sweet, go have fun with your -friends-. We will speak soon_ ”

Harry murmured the affirmation before getting out of the shower to get dressed. He needed some time to think about his feelings for the other man. first things first, today he, Ron and Hermione were going to go to Hogsmeade. His eyes widened suddenly. That’s it!! surely they could meet there, or Tom could apparate him somewhere from there. Feeling gleeful he quickly finished getting dressed and took a look in the mirror.

“Well…someone looks chipper today” his mirror image boasted with a knowing smirk. “oh hush” Harry muttered cheeks blazing as he exited the shower.

“Morning mate!” came the cheerful call from Ron. “Morning Ron, sleep ok?”.

“Yeah, yourself?”. Harry shrugged, “alright I guess. Where’s Hermoine?” The red head rolled his eyes“ where do you think she is”

“At the library” they said in chorus and snorted a bit as they laughed at the same time. No, Harry decided, his friends would definitely not betray him.

A couple of hours later, after having breakfast the famous trio sat down on a table at Hog’s head.

“So Harry, you got out of the shower all flushed, thinking about a girl?” Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry froze. “ehm.. Ron.. .I’m gay” he spoke carefully. Ron spat out the gulp of butterbeer he had in his mouth. “Wh..what?” he said trough his coughing fit.

“I’m gay.. I like men, so I wasn’t thinking about a girl” Harry muttered blushing at the scene the other was making. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red heads antics “that’s ok Harry, I kind of thought you were” she said shrugging and digging into the muffin she bought.

“No its not ok! We share a dorm man, eww.. I mean, how many times have you jerked off thinking about me mate?” he asked a look of disgust on his face.

“What? Ron, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I think of you when I, you know” he whispered furiously, glancing around him as their conversations had piqued others curiosity.

“Yeah right.. gross Harry, its just not done! What about Ginny ey, leading her on like that. Bah!” he snapped and stood up briskly.

“Ron.. it’s not like that! I like Ginny as a friend, nothing more, she _knows_ that!” Harry tried to explain but the red head would hear nothing off it.

“Your disgusting mate” Ron said looking genuinely revolted before taking off.

Harry blinked, what just happened. Was he still asleep dreaming? What was going on? He never thought that Ron would be homophobic, he just didn’t understand.

“Wha?” Harry began and for a second he thought he saw a wicked glint in the soft brown eyes of Hermione but it was gone before he could blink again. “Oh Harry, he’s a purebood.. not all pureblood families are open to same sex relation ships” she explained and then lowered her voice “Muggles are much more advanced in that aspect…and a lot of other things but don’t tell him I said that” she said in a conspiring tone. That cheered Harry up a bit but the glint he had seen for that split second in the young woman’s eyes unsettled him greatly. Giving her a weak smile, he just nodded and shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

After a fun day of hanging out with Hermione he bit his lower lip contemplating the next question. “Hermione.. you would never.. betray me right?” he asked.

The woman in front of him froze for a second but then turned around with a cheery smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Betray you? “she scoffed” what are you on about you silly boy” she said and gave him a love tap.

“You know, sometimes you think you are doing the right thing for someone, but your actually not.. that sort of thing?” he clarified but realized he was being vague and should have never brought it up, but he just had to ask.

Hermione seemed to figet but she turned and picked up a brisk pace “ No Harry don’t be ridiculous.. has -you know who- been hurting you again.. is it the scar?”

“No!” Harry replied quickly making the other narrow her eyes. “No” he replied more calmly.

“It’s just, I’ve been betrayed by the ones close to me.. my own family, so I have trust issues” he lamented shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from touching the locket. It had a invisibility spell and many others to make sure others wouldn’t see it, but it would raise suspicion.

The bushy haired woman seemed to accept this reason and shook her head” No Harry, I will always do what’s best for you” she said. “Now let’s go, I don’t want to be late and get into trouble with McGonagall.

Harry gave a laugh “she’ll turn us into a clock of something to make sure we will never be late again”. Hermione’s harmonious laugh reached him and for a second, all was well.

Later that night Ron was still avoiding him, the rest of his dorm mates was eyeballing him but it varied from disgust to lust. Warily glaring at them he moved towards his bed when he heard a voice behind him.

“Dumbledore wants to talk to ya”

Harry turned and blinked stupidly.”Oh?”

Ron was not looking at him but finding his shoes very interesting. “Yeah.. dunno why, he just said you have to go to his office now” Ron’s voice seemed to break at the end.

“Ron, you alright? “ Harry asked tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder making the red head twitch and jerk back.

“Just go alright!” he snapped.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before moving out of the room, he faintly heard Ron mutter that he was sorry. He wondered were Hermione was, he hadn’t seen her since they got back from their trip. His gut told him something was wrong.

“ _Tom.. I’m called in to Dumble’s office.. don’t know why but it doesn’t feel right.._ “ 

_“Stay calm my dear, I’m sure he just wants to probe..or tell you that being homosexual is not a bad thing, after all.. he’s as gay as it gets_ ”

 _“Eew… Tom why would you give me that mental image.._ “

He just heard a chuckle in his mind and when he when ’t up the famous twisted stairs he was greeted with the amicable smiling Dumbledore. Tom was probably right.

“Harry my boy please take a seat” he spoke and gestured to one of the big arm chairs. When Harry settled he suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

“Are you alright my boy? Perhaps you need some sugar” he suggested “Lemon drop?” he offered. When he saw Harry hesitate but then take the treat.

“I’m really sorry I need to do this Harry, but you have to understand it’s for the grater good. I have some news I can now share with you.. “ he said and Harry gave a cough the dizziness getting stronger.

_“fuck”_

_“Harry.. what’s going on?”_ came the slightly panicked tone from the Dark Lord.

“You are a horcrux Harry, a part of the Dark Lord resides inside of you.. and for him to be defeated you will have to perish.. I didn’t mean to do this this early and I had hoped.. that I could have used you to permanently vanquish Tom, however I can tell that he has gotten to you Harry.. How could you have done that, you know he is evil.. Just rest now Harry, it will be over soon.

“Wh.. No, fuck.. you betrayed me!” Harry slurred. Dumbledore’s brows wrinkled “No..no my dear boy I did nothing of the sort, it is you who betrayed me” he said and actualy smirked.

Harry felt himself growing weaker by the second.

“ _T..tom..I- L “_

“ _Say the word Harry, Say it! call out my name!!_ “

“T-..o”

“ _My OTHER name, do it now!!”_

“Voldemort” Harry whispered, the last thing he heard was an enraged roar but he wasn’t sure if it came from Tom or Dumbledore as darkness took over as he was whisked away.


	13. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Again sorry for the incredibly slow update. I’ve decided to study to become a nurse, moving from a high profile job back in being a student. It involved a lot of negotiation to make it manageable as I have two little ones. But I get to work right away so that’s great! I can’t wait to start 😊 Unfortunately, this means by the end of April, I will no longer have my laptop (have work laptop now). Fortunately, I will be trying to find another one for a reasonable price in the meanwhile. The red cross is still insane in terms of being busy but it’s for a great cause! I hope everyone is doing well, remaining healthy and staying safe! There is actually I think only one more chapter after this one. Thank you all for joining me in this wonderful journey. I have to admit I kind of lost my muse here and there is so much going on, I don’t want to keep you all waiting for ages.  
> P.S forgive me if I did something wrong with what’s going on with Harry. I decided to wing it.

“Harry!” Tom said as he saw the still form of the boy who lived appear in front of him. Kneeling muttered some diagnostic spells and snarled as he read the results. - _draught of the living dead-_

“SEVERUS!!” He bellowed as he allowed his magic to poor into the mark, the man would be suffering but Tom cared not. He wanted his potioneer in, now. No more secrecy as it was clear the coot was aware of his and Harry’s relationship. To which extend he did not know, but it mattered not.. his dear Harry had to be saved.

Gathering Harry in his arms he buried his face in the boys neck and shuddered. His sweet Horcrux, his Harry. Chest constricting, he felt as if he was drowning, emotions he hadn’t felt in years bubbled up and threatened to spill out like lava from a volcano. No, he had to be in control, he was Voldemort, Dark Lord and visionary.. but Fuck he was also a man, Soul divided or not he was just a man, a man that cared more for the person in his arms then he would ever envisioned.

A short time later, which felt like eternity to Tom, a telltale pop was heard.

“My Lord?” came the tentative call. Severus gazed at Voldemort, he had never seen the man like this, besides the fact that he looked human, the feeling of emotion rolling off the Dark Lord was something new. But Severus was sure this was Voldemort, he could almost taste the magic and his Mark finally eased up on the burning as he approached. Clearing his throat he was about to call again when his brain finally registered what or rather whom, the Dark Lord was cradling.

“Sweet Circe its Potter!”

Tom’s head snapped up and shimmering red eyes instantly turned cold, the red color darkening as he appraised his Potions Master.

“Draught of the living dead” Tom snarled and stared down at the still man in his arms. It was almost like he was sleeping, but he could feel it, it was wrong.. felt so wrong and empty. When the man was asleep he could feel his sweet Horcrux, but now.. nothing but emptiness.

“My lord..” Severus uttered. “NO WORDS SEVERUS, FIX HIM!” Tom hollered, his magic lashing out making Severus almost buckle on his knees. “My liege..I-i..” he stuttered but took a deep breath “of Course my lord, please allow me to perform some tests.

“You doubt my capabilities Sssseverus?” Tom hissed menacingly. Severus flinched, his normal shallow looking skin paling even more. Swallowing nervously, he averted his eyes and prepared himself for the customary Crucio. When it didn’t come he dared to look up. The Dark Lord had gathered the boy closer and seemed to be physically trembling, it seemed like Severus was the last thing on his mind.

Collecting himself he figured if the boy died then he would be worse off, and even though he would never admit it, he would never do anything to endanger the son of Lilly. Moving closer he pulled out his wand and with a wordless incantation began the diagnostics, ignoring the crimson glare that immediately bore down on him. “Who..” he began but he knew the answer before Tom spat it out.

“Dumbledore.. he poisoned him.. he poisoned my sweet Horcrux.” Tom hissed, magic flaring out again. Severus his eyes widened at the statement _. -Horcrux-_. That made so much sense that he felt like slapping himself for not figuring that out before. He instantly felt anger at learning this was done at the hands of the man he once thought to be his mentor, dare he say, his friend.

“I will prepare the antidote, but my Lord.. “ the dark haired wizard drawled in his usual tone, all traces of his previous fear and anger gone. “The boy received quite a high dose.. I am not sure if I am able to produce it in time”.

Tom looked tired, felt tired no, he felt drained. How could one simple man make him feel this way. Taking a deep shuddering breath he inhaled the delicious scent that always seemed to clung to Harry.

“If you succeed Severus, I will give you what you desire most.. “ Tom muttered seemingly more to himself then to the other wizard.

“I will give you, your freedom’.

The sharp intake of the other man’s breath was enough to know that he hit the mark.

Severus was an intelligent man and knew better then to ask what would happen to him should he fail. Before he could ask his question with regards to supplies the Dark lord had waved his hand and a sachet came flying towards them.

“Whatever it takes Severus” he muttered.

Nodding the dark-haired wizard bowed before grabbing the sachet, turning on his heel and popping out of the manor.

Tom gazed down at the still looking man in his arms. “Means to an end” he whispered but reverently stroked the dark locks away from his face. Gathering Harry in his arms he stood up and moved to his own bedroom. He would not leave him unguarded. _$Nagini, guard your brother$_ he hissed placing Harry on his bed and gently tucking him in.

Nagini quickly slithered over towards Harry, her forked tongue tasting the air as she moved over the still figure _. $Ssomething wrong with brother$_.

 _$Yess.. the one who did this will pay my dear one.. he will pay$_ Tom hissed as he left the room.

The days blurred as Tom sat on his throne waiting for Severus to return. How long it took for the other man to return he did not know but when he sensed the others approach before he materialized.

“Severus..” he croaked his whole body bowing forward. 

“My Lord, I have the antidote.. the Wiggenweld Potion.. but I cannot assure that it-“he spoke but was interrupted “It will work.. it must” Tom grunted as he stood up, flaring out his magic to make sure he didn’t collapse from exhaustion. He may be the most powerful wizard alive, but even he required rest.

Severus followed the man who would either kill him or set him free with the feeling of lead in his feet. Never before had he felt so under pressure, not with Dumbledore, not in all his years of servitude, his youth. For some reason this felt more important, more vital for the survival of wizarding kind as they knew it. Perhaps he was being melodramatic, however, he couldn’t shake off the idea of the evil warlord being hopelessly besotted with Potter. Pulling his lips back in a sneer he grunted as they entered the room and were awaited by a highly agitated snake.

 _$Calm Nagini$_ Tom hissed as a warning. Retreating she kept a close eye on the Potions master’s every move.

Kneeling next to the bed he grasped the flask gently, his hand steady from years of practice. “Hold him upright my lord” he instructed.

Tom gently grasped Harry, pulling him against his chest. “Do it” he ordered and watched as Severus poured the potion down his throat, even uttering a spell to make sure Harry didn’t choke or spill the potion. Heart beating wildly in his chest Tom gave a little smile, expecting the emerald eyes to open and sappy comments to be made about being together in one bed. But nothing happened.

Unsure Crimson eyes met confused black ones.

“Why.. is he not waking up” Tom growled teetering at the edge of losing his control. Nagini seemed to feel it as she rolled up in a tight ball, her tongue nervously flickering out.

“My lord.. the potion is flawless, I don’t understand” Severus stammered eyes widening at the realization of his impending death. He was truly baffled, unless.. unless there was something else.

He was about to speak up but noticed his Lords attention had been re-directed.

“Wake up.. why will you not wake up?!” Tom snarled to a still pale and limp Harry. “Did I not give you everything, did I not do everything for you? “ he shouted his voice rising out of anger and desperation. Chest heaving he shook Harry. “ Wake up.. wake .up!”

Severus was reciting everything Dumbledore had ever told him about Voldemort. About his history, his actions, his incapability to Love. Obsidian eyes widened as he remembered that part. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort had always been envious at people’s capability to care and love and had deemed it weak but only out of his own incapability of feeling said emotions. The old man had stated that that incapability, would be his downfall.

Looking at the man in front of him he felt an unknown pang in his chest, one that he hadn’t felt since he had called his sweet love Lily a dirty mudblood. Guilt, he identified. He was also responsible for this, he should have payed better attention to the boy, just like he had promised. Surely, the vow he had made to protect Harry would take him soon if Voldemort didn’t get to it faster. Swallowing nervously, he looked at the empty potion bottle once more. Curse that old coot.

Hearing a small whimper his head shot up, thinking the potion had worked and it had come from Harry, but the sound didn’t originate from the boy, it came from the man cradling him.

“Please…”

Severus blinked thinking he had mis heard, surely the Dark Lord wouldn’t beg.

“Please come back..”

Tom clutched Harry closer and a hand gently caressed the black locks as he rocked back and forth. “Curse you.. curse you for leaving me” he ground out, pain evident in his voice and sounding like all air was forced out of him while he spoke. A forceful sob broke free from Tom’s throat and he felt warm liquid on his cheeks but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was Harry, his wonderful sweet, brilliant Harry.

Giving gentle kisses on the side of his face he muttered sweet nothings in the unconscious wizard’s ear. Promises of gold, riches, all the quidditch brooms he could want. Hell, a whole quidditch pitch if that’s what he wanted.

Severus felt his chest constrict again and moved a hand trough his dark greasy locks. He had never seen the Dark Lord so out of composure, was he crying?

“Thank you” he heard the man say and for a split second, Severus assumed it was directed at him even though the Dark Lord thanking someone was deemed impossible, but when he focused on the pair again he noticed that Voldemort, though still crying had a rueful smile on his face as he gently stroked Harrys face. “Thank you, for your gifts.. for showing me that there is more than sickles, mansions and power. For making me believe I-“. Voice breaking he seemed to take a deep breath and continued. “For making me believe I could be someone everyone always believed I couldn’t be, and I’m sorry, sorry that I never had the courage to share what you so often shared with me” he whispered and pulled Harry closer once more.

“I love you” he whispered and pressed his lips against the boy’s still ones before pulling back. Tom felt the walls that Harry had slowly managed to tear down pull back up. Dumbledore wanted a war did he? He would get one, he would murder every single living thing in that blasted school, no one would be safe, they would know once more what the name Lord Voldemort meant. They would all _-suffer-._

Severus saw the familiar cold indifference settle back on the Dark Lords face, but this time it was fueled with something else. Unadulterated rage. It was clear that he had been severely affected by the boy not waking up and he silently cursed Dumbledore, even the boy for being able to withstand several unforgivables but not being able to wiggle his way out of the grasp of sleep.

“You failed me Severus, for the last time”.

The dark haired man swallowed nervously and clenched his fists. He knew begging would be futile and that his fate had been sealed the moment it became apparent the boy wouldn’t wake up.

“Goodbye Severus… Avada Ka- “

“St-Stop!” came the hoarse call from behind him.

Whipping his body around crimson met emerald.

“Harry..”

“Tom”

After a few beats of silence Harry managed to move towards the stunned man. All the earlier rage seemed to have left the man as he blankly stared at the youth.

“Harry?” came the almost broken plea. It hurt Harry almost physically to see the other one so fragile, he knew better but he also knew Tom had always been deemed unlovable, and incapable of love. But he knew better.

“I love you too but if you kill Snape, no sex for a year” he croaked. Man was he thirsty.

Tom smirked and cocked his head “A year dear one? I bet you can’t last for one week”. Harry snickered and bit his lower lip. “You might be right about that one love”. He said teasingly but then frowned.

“Dumbledore..”

“Poisoned you, he had the intention of destroying you but it backfired, Severus brewed the Wiggenweld potion but for some reason you didn’t wake up.. there was something else keeping you asleep.

“Love” Harry muttered more to himself. Tom cocked his head “What was that?” he said quickly.

“Love” Harry repeated with more confidence. “You said you loved me and kissed me, after the potion I could hear everything around me, I could hear every word you said but I couldn’t _do_ anything, couldn’t speak up or show you that I could understand you. Then you told me you loved me, you kissed me and I felt..free, I can’t really explain it”. Harry said frowning.

Before Tom could speak up they were interrupted by a Baritone voice behind them. “If I may..my lord…Dumbledore..always believed that you were -incapable- of love, I would need to do some additional research but I suspect he must have cursed Harry where he would only wake up, if you truly.. -loved him- ‘he explained pausing at the last words. He knew he was being bold but he suspected this was the only window he had to speak so freely. Speaking of freedom…

“My lord,-“

“Later Severus.. I have not forgotten my promise to you and I will make sure you will receive it, but first.. Harry and I have a _-visit –_ to make. And with that Tom grasped Harry around his middle and easily lifted him up, carrying him around the mansion to a one of the rooms that Harry had never been. “Where are we heading? And I can walk you know” Harry smirked and gently pressed a kiss on the corner of the others mouth. God he was getting hard already, his near death experience had only resulted in him wanting Tom more, wanting to taste him, please him.. call him Lord and show him exactly just how much he was loved.

A low growl pulled him out of his daydreaming “Enough my sweet pet, we have plenty of time for that but first we need to show a certain someone something.. “ he said with a smirk.

Standing in front of a huge mirror Harry frowned “The mirror or Erised?”

“No..this mirror is not known in the wizarding world, I have designed it myself. It will allow you to mentaly connect to someone, much like Legilimency, however in this case an image of ourselves will be projected towards the location we so desire. I used it for high risk death eater meetings where my presence was required, but it was too much of a risk for me to physically be there. I call it the mirror of Niosulli”.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled “ very original name love”

“Why thank you.. ah. before we go” Tom spoke and conjured a glass of water. “Sweet merlin yes!” Harry cried out before gulping down the water. “

Tom gently stroked his hair before grasping and tugging it making Harry gasp “Soon you will be moaning my name my sweet.. no rest for the wicked.. I will have you beg for more as I pound into you and show you just.. how much I love you.

“Now I suspect you know who we will visit..are you ready for that?” he asked as he turned towards the mirror.

“Ready” Harry said with a frown. He was pissed off, very pissed off.

“Expergiscimini illusion, Albus Persival wulfric brian Dumbledore”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this fic, i honestly wanted to make it a short PWP but it turned into a little bit more, though not overly thick in plot. Honestly i lost my muse half way but i still think Tom is sexy as hell. Thank you all for the great kudoś and comments! Much love! Hope you enjoy this last piece!

“Expergiscimini Ilusion, Albus Persival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” Tom had almost purred into the mirror. Harry felt a strange pull much like apparating and before he knew it he was standing inside Dumbledore’s office, trying to steel himself for the sickening feeling that was sure to come he was surprised that there wasn’t any. “ _ Illusion _ ” Tom spoke in his mind. 

A slow smirk krept over Harry’s face, one that was slightly disturbing and did not match the innocent sweet face and kind but fiery green eyes. But he decided now was not the time for sweet Harry, no, that time had passed when that bastard tried to poison him to reach his own goal. All in the fear of being overthrown. 

And the look on Dumbledore’s face was worth it, oh Merlin it was, he knew this the instant he saw it and the knot that was in his stomach loosened. 

“Harry” came the slightly surprised voice but it was followed by less friendly “Tom” when the elderly wizard spotted his wingmate. “This is impossible Tom, what game are you playing” the man hissed no longer focussing on Harry. 

“Whatever do you mean headmaster Dumbledore” he spoke, but instead of an innocent face like his tone suggested, a sadistic smirk had also krept on the man’s face, eyes bleeding into darker red as he continued. “Do you perhaps mean Harry here? by my side?”

“ Impossible!” Snapped the supreme Wugmump. instantly losing his kind grandfatherly facade.

“ Impossible you say? And why would that be? Perhaps - “he spoke pretending to think. “ah yes i remember, you poisoned one of your students. And not just one of your students..no no.. something far more.. valuable than that. My soulmate. “You tried to  **kill** what is  **mine** ” he hissed, dark magic seemingly accumulating in the room.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened and they snapped towards Harry, doubt clouding his eyes behind his spectacles. Could he have survived? But he placed the loveless curse on the boy, not just fed him the draught. How could..-  _ Love _ . -. His train of thought stopped abruptly. 

No, this was one of Toms manipulations, it had to be, Tom was incapable of loving anyone or anything. it just was not possible, he had been careful in researching it. 

“No Tom, and i don’t know what you want to reach by doing this, but this is not possible. Harry can’t have survived, you my boy are incapable of love.” he said almost triumphant. 

Harry had enough, he had enough of the manipulative old coot and his greater good philosophy. enough of the hurtful words towards his lover. 

“Stop it! I trusted you!” Harry snapped making both men fall silend and focus on him. “I trusted you and you left me, left me in that horrible place! you allowed them to abuse me! they starved me, beat me, bullied me into thinking i was a freak. and you ..did.. nothing. And then you use me as a pawn for your own sick game, and the moment you feel like i couldn’t be used anymore you dispose of me like some toy you are fed up with. But guess what.. you -were- wrong- Tom is perfectly capable of love, he just never found someone that was worth his heart! But now he did” Harry spoke his voice softening at the end. 

¨And i love him, with all my heart. I loved him always but never realised it. And when he came to me after i saved Nagini, he could have killed me like you tried to do.. but he didn’t”

Looking at a slightly surprised face of Tom he gave a gentle smile before glaring at Dumbledore again. “You fucked up.. you had your hero, i was ready to fight for you and your so called greater good for years! but you were blinded by your own plan that you didn’t see it coming until it was too late.”

Dumbledore finally seemed to realise that this in fact was the real Harry and changed tactics. “Harry my boy,”

“I am NOT your boy you old coot!” He snapped viciously making Dumbledore flinch. 

“Harry” The elderly wizard tried again. “ You know he is manipulating you, i know in my heart you are a good young man, please know that what i did was the only way to destroy him. As you are well aware Tom here” he spoke ignoring how said Dark Lord was clenching his hands into fists at the mention of his name spoken by Dumbledore. 

“Tom here has created several Horcruxes, you have indeed successfully destroyed a couple”he spoke cold blue eyes monitoring Tom to see how the other would respond. Perhaps if Tom knew Harry had destroyed parts of his soul their so called -love- would no longer exist. frowning as if worried Dumbledore looked over his moon spectacles to Harry. “Harry, i don't know how to say this.. but you are a Horcrux, Tom’s Horcrux.. An unwilling one perhaps yes, one that he never intended to make.. but Horcrux nonetheless.. So you see Harry, in order for us to destroy the evil that you have been fighting your whole life, you needed to die, think of all the students Harry. All those innocent lives will be lost if you join Tom. We can think of something, investigate if perhaps the Horcrux has been dormant now and can be extracted without your loss of life”. The man spoke in a calm voice. 

The Harry of two years ago, heck even one year ago would have jumped to the opportunity to save the wizarding world of the so called evil Lord Voldemort, but now he saw the old wizard for who he truly was and it sickened him. 

He was a good actor however so he blinked innocently “I’m a Horcrux?” he repeated slowly ignoring the twitch of one of the corners of Tom’s lips. 

The elder wizard nodded gravely. “Yes Harry, but together we can find a way! “ he said confidently. 

Harry seemed to contemplate the idea and looked like he was going to accept whatever Dumbledore had in mind. The moment he saw vicious victory in the old man’s eyes he smirked and turned to Tom. 

“Hear that Love, I’m a Horcrux, did you know that? No wonder you were so eager to fuck me” he said making Tom actually snort. “Must you be so uncouth my dear” he grumbled playfully. 

“Well you know me, I’ve never been one with words, that’s you Tom”. 

“Hmmh..” came the confirmation from his side. 

Harry turned to Dumbledore again and his green eyes turned cold. “You tried to murder me, and i will make you pay.. i will make you pay for everything you allowed to happen, and i will do it and watch with glee as the wizarding world will turn against you and turn to their legendary savior, Harry potter, the boy who lived.. multiple times now may i add.”

Dumbledore’s wand hand twitched. Tom noticed and cocked his head a bit. 

“You are making a big mistake Harry. “ 

“I don't think so Headmaster, for the first time in my life, i feel one hundred percent sure of what i want and need”. 

“I am truly sorry to hear that Harry, and also Sorry for what i have to do” he said and immediately cast an Avada towards the two. 

The green light raced towards them and Harry couldn’t help but tense and move in front of Tom. Even though Tom had said they were not really there, what if curses like this impacted them. It was better that he died then Tom. But the curse went right through the both of them. 

“Really old man.. do you think i am that stupid that i would actually manifest with my lover in your room and risk our lives? You are even more of an idiot then i anticipated…my my.. i wonder what the aurors would say if they detect you cast an unforgivable in your office. Not looking good i assure you.” he tutted. 

The fury in Dumbledore’s eyes was intoxicating. Harry tossed his head back and laughed. He knew it made him look like he was off his rockers but this was just too great. He was done being everyone's scapegoat. a pawn. the wonderful boy who lived. 

Tom gently pulled the boy close and captured his chin in two long fingers. “Hmmh.. how delicious you look when you let go of that precious sanity of yours for a bit. Makes me want to claim you again, taste you.. my delicious Horcrux. “

Harry purred and leaned into the touch. ¨ Yes, i am done here, let’s go” he said and turned. Tom smirked and as they pulled out of the illusion they could both hear the enraged roar of the headmaster. 

Harry opened his eyes and gasped feeling a bit disoriented. “We’re back” he whispered. “Yes we are, and we have some unfinished business to conduct before we can enjoy ourselves “ Tom muttered in a serious tone. 

“Business?”

“Yes my dear, remember, Dumbledore cast an unforgivable, on school grounds, i intent to destroy him and this is a perfect way to do so. Especially if we use the correct connections” Tom purred and pulled Harry in for another kiss, his tongue gliding over the man's lower lip, teasing him, asking him for access which Harry granted with pleasure. 

“Ah yes, i almost forgot, i got distracted” Harry purred between kisses. 

“hmmh.. you are rather sensitive for distraction my dear” he tutted before pulling back. 

“ You need to be ready to give the most heartbreaking interview you have ever given, and i know just the witch to help you” Tom chuckled. 

“Merlin no…” 

“So Dear dear.. dear Harry, just ignore the quil dear” a very fluffed up Rita Skeeter said as she waved her hand absentmindedly to the floating quil. “ You were just telling me what Dumbledore, the great chief warlock, idol to so many many young minds has done to you” 

And Harry did, not leaving anything out and making it more dramatic than needed for the papers. Even though he was sure the message would be conveyed properly, Rita had a way with words after all. 

In the meanwhile one of Tom’s higher ranking Deatheathers who was currently employed as head investigations of use of unforgivable curses was conveniently tipped about the incident in the top tower of Hogwarts. And not even a day later the Profit rolled out with Dumbledore on the first page. 

_ “Albus Dumbledore found guilty of abuse, attempted murder and using an unforgivable of golden boy Harry Potter” _

Harry grunted as he saw the front page “That was quick”. 

“i am nothing but efficient my dear, you know this” Tom said as he slowly buttered his toast. 

“Don’t i know it” Harry scoffed and teasingly licked the jelly off his knife, tongue slowly wrapping around it, he groaned and tossed his head back “So good”he groaned and ran a hand over his throat towards his chest. 

Tom raised an eyebrow and his red eyes turned dark. “Hmm. you do have a pennant for being dramatic, but i can’t say i do not enjoy it.. now allow me to provide you with a real reason to moan in pleasure. “ he hissed and instantly Harry knew, they were in for a wild ride. But he didn’t mind, after all, nothing could stop them now. 


End file.
